Dame la oportunidad de amarte
by tutypineapple
Summary: Historia alterna. Albert está casado con Liza Legan, una mujer cruel, con el tiempo se da cuenta que ella es peor de lo que pensaba, esta es una historia donde el bueno muestra su lado oscuro para luchar por su amor. Advertencia: El carácter de los personajes difieren a los originales (lectura bajo su propio riesgo)
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979

 **ADVERTENCIA: ESTE ES UN ALBERT FIC Y ES DEL GENERO DRAMA Y ROMANCE.**

 **En algunos capítulos de este Fic hay escenas de violencia y muerte.**

 **Por lo tanto es exclusivamente para lectoras adultas.**

 **MANSION ANDREW DE CHICAGO**

Caminaba la novia con su hermoso vestido blanco con aplicaciones de perlas por la larga alfombra roja, el novio la esperaba ansioso un rubio guapo y elegante, en la tarima improvisada que habían puesto en el salón de fiestas de la familia Andrew, el juez dio algunos consejos matrimoniales y luego formuló la pregunta: William Albert Andrew acepta como esposa a Elizabeth Legan.

El con una sonrisa en el rostro dijo: Acepto

Eliza legan ¿acepta como su esposo a William Albert Andrew?

Acepto.

Con el poder que me concede el Estado de Illinois los declaro marido y mujer.

Toda la familia Andrew aplaudió, en los rostros de los Legan se veía el triunfo y también en el rostro de la Señora Elroy, por fin habían logrado que el patriarca de la familia se casara, esa huérfana de Candy había dejado de ser un peligro para ellos.

Albert miró a todos lados, quería saber si había llegado su pequeña Candy, pero ella se fue con los ojos llenos de lágrimas cuando el juez los había declarado marido y mujer.

Candy iba caminando despacio por las calles de Chicago recordando todos los momentos que había vivido junto a Albert, desde que lo conoció en la colina de Pony, cuando vivieron juntos en el magnolia y por último cuando le dijo la verdad que él era el muchacho que tanto había buscado.

Candy pensaba: Yo creí que después que se presentó como mi príncipe, iniciaríamos un romance, con las cartas que me envío, hizo que me ilusionara, creo que lo perdí en la inauguración del complejo hotelero de los Legan, fue donde le metieron a Liza por los ojos, ¡No debí ilusionarme! ¡Yo sabía mi lugar! Albert te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, tu más que nadie merece ser feliz.

Candy había regresado a trabajar en el hospital Santa Juana de Chicago, Albert compró para ella la casa Magnolia pero ella vivía en el departamento que ellos habían ocupado, él lo mando a remodelar y lo dejó hermosamente irreconocible. Los demás departamentos del edificio los tenía en renta y era lo que le mandaba mensualmente al hogar de Pony.

 **HOTEL DE LA FAMILIA LEGAN EN FLORIDA**

William ahora como tu esposa, deseo pedirte que le quites el apellido Andrew a Candy, porque el hijo que tendremos será tu primogénito y no quiero que me dejes problemas si llegases a faltar.

Amor no deseo hacerle eso a Candy, yo siempre la he protegido.

¿Es ella o yo?

Albert se entristeció y dijo: Tu amor, solamente tú.

Después de un mes que estuvieron en Florida regresaron a Chicago, Albert hizo los trámites para quitarle a Candy el apellido Andrew.

Pasó un año, mientras Albert hacía sus viajes de negocio, Eliza legan daba grandes fiestas en la mansión Andrew, Elroy empezó a darse cuenta del verdadero carácter de Liza y tuvo pesar en su corazón por haber influido para que Albert se fijara en ella, había planeado con Sara Legan los encuentros entre la pareja como tomar el té, desayunos, almuerzos, cenas y fiestas de la familia. La Señora Elroy había elegido los temas que hablaría Liza con él con la finalidad de impresionarlo, ella conocía muy bien el carácter, intereses y gustos de Albert porque había obligado a George a que le dijera todo sobre él.

Liza ¿Cuándo le darás un hijo a William?

¡Por favor tía abuela no me molestes con eso! ¡Yo quiero disfrutar mi vida! ¡No quiero deformar mi cuerpo todavía!

¿Cómo vas a decir eso? Un hijo es la mayor bendición.

¡Tú dices eso porque no pariste ni uno!

A la Señora Elroy casi le dio un infarto cuando escuchó esas palabras.

Liza salía con sus amigas, viajaba frecuentemente a New York para comprarse ropa y Joyas, quería gozar de la fortuna de los Andrew.

Por fin en una de las noche de pasión concibió, cuando la familia Andrew se enteró celebraron porque Albert tendría un heredero.

Después de siete meses de embarazo Liza Legan estaba con su amiga Deysi en el salón.

¡Como odio esta panza! ¡Ya quiero que salga este niño que deforma mi cuerpo!

¡Liza que tonterías dices!

¡Yo no quiero encadenarme a él! ¡Todavía no quería tener hijos! Es más no deseo tenerlos.

¡Liza me espanta tu forma de pensar! Comentó Deysi.

Hubo una noche que Liza no podía dormir porque el bebé se movía mucho, ella vio a su lado que Albert estaba dormido. Ella pensó ¡William descansando y yo soy la que tengo que aguantar esto! ¡Cuando nazca será peor! ¡No más!

Liza se salió de su habitación bajó unos escalones, a la mitad de la escalera se aventó y dio un grito.

Todos en la mansión Andrew se despertaron, fueron a checar que había pasado, encontraron a Liza inconsciente en el suelo, Albert se apresuró a llevarla al Hospital.

 **HOSPITAL SANTA JUANA DE CHICAGO**

Cuando llegaron al hospital el doctor Frederick Anderson atendió la urgencia.

Señor Andrew trataremos de hacer todo lo humanamente posible para salvar tanto a su esposa como a su hijo, le aconsejo que ore para que Dios guie nuestras manos.

Si por favor - dijo Albert angustiado.

Después de tres horas el doctor salió con un bebé en brazos y se lo dio a Albert.

La Señora Elroy estaba alegre, porque el niño a pesar de todo estaba bien.

¡Señor Andrew! Pudimos salvar a su esposa pero para detener el sangrado tuvimos que extirparle la matriz, ella no volverá a tener más hijos.

Albert dijo: ¿Pero ya está fuera de peligro?

Si Señor Andrew.

¡Mi pobre Eliza! Ha de estar sufriendo mucho.

La Señora Elroy pensó: No dudaría ni por un segundo que ella lo hizo a propósito.

A las 8 de la mañana llegó Candy al hospital, firmó la hora de llegada cuando vio a Albert en la sala de espera se le acercó diciendo: ¡Albert! ¿Pasó algo?

El se arrojó en sus brazos y dijo: Candy, Liza se cayó de las escaleras, la trajimos de urgencia, mi hijo se pudo salvar, pero ella sigue inconsciente.

Candy para consolarlo dijo: no te preocupes Albert, ella estará bien.

El doctor Frederick vio que Albert tenía abrazada a Candy y empezó hacer ruidos con la garganta, para interrumpir a los rubios.

Candy ¿conoces al Señor Andrew?

Frederick si lo conozco fue mi padre adoptivo.

Albert quiero presentarte a mi novio el doctor Frederick Anderson

Albert un poco desconcertado le dio la mano para estrechársela.

-¡Mucho gusto en conocerle!

-Mucho gusto Señor Andrew. -Amor cuidarás al hijo del Señor Andrew por mientras esté internado con su mamá. -Dijo el doctor dirigiéndose a Candy.

Candy asombrada exclamó: ¡Un hijo tuyo Albert! ¿Dónde está?

Frederick contestó: Yo te llevo amor, con permiso Señor Andrew.

Candy entró a cuneros, abrazó al bebé con alegría tenía los ojos llorosos de felicidad, la señora Elroy estaba mirando a través del Cristal lo emocionada que estaba Candy.

¡Es tan parecido a él! ¡Es tan precioso! ¡El pequeño William!

Candy sintió que alguien la observaba, se dio cuenta que la Señora Elroy junto con George estaban contemplando el espectáculo, ella se sonrojó y dejó al niño en su cuna.

Eliza despertó al siguiente día, Deysi estaba a su lado.

Liza me alegra que despertaras, nos tenías preocupados a todos.

Eliza dijo: ¡me duele todo! Pero veo que ya desapareció la enorme barriga que tenía.

Avisaré a tu esposo que ya despertaste

No le avises todavía, quiero que siga preocupado, así me consentirá más cuando salga del hospital.

Liza se alzó la bata y dijo: ¡Me quedará una enorme cicatriz!

Liza no me has preguntado ¿Cómo está tu hijo?

¡Por favor de ese no me hables! Por él estoy así

Liza creo que cuando te caíste, te golpeaste la cabeza, porque estás diciendo estupideces.

¡Yo no lo deseaba Deysi!

La Señora Elroy escuchó cuando Liza dijo eso y pensó: ¡No puedo creerlo! Ahora me doy cuenta que Liza es mala, pensé que era la mejor opción para William y me equivoqué.

Después de unas horas le llevaron a Eliza al niño, Albert quiso ponerlo a su lado y Liza dijo:

Aléjalo de mí, ¿No ves que me duele si lo pones a mi lado?

Lo siento mi amor. ¡Qué tonto soy! ¡Gracias por haberme dado a mi pequeño! ¡Siento que te amo más!

¡Por favor William llévatelo! Déjame descansar.

Si amor descansa todo lo que más puedas, tienes que recobrar las fuerzas para que pronto puedas cuidar de nuestro pequeño.

¡William es tiempo que empieces a buscar una niñera!

Si amor tendremos una niñera, pero también tienes que vigilarla.

¡No tengo porque vigilar a ninguna niñera! Mejor busca a alguien de confianza.

La señora Elroy intervino: Lo siento Liza, pero tú deber es cuidar de tu hijo personalmente, a nadie más se le podríamos confiar.

En ese momento entró Candy.

¡oh Liza! ¡Qué bueno que despertaste! ¡Vengo a llevarme al pequeño William para darle su lechita!

Albert le dio el niño a Candy.

Ella dijo: Hermoso es hora de que tomes tú leche, te la tienes que acabar todita para que te pongas alto y fuerte como tu papá.

Con permiso de ustedes me lo llevaré.

Candy se llevó al bebé y Liza dijo: William ya encontramos a la niñera de tu hijo.

Albert dijo: ¿Quién?

¿Quién más? Candy, ella es la única a la que mi tía y tu podrían tenerle confianza, ofrécele una buena cantidad de dinero para que acceda.

 _ **Soy 100% fanática de Albert así que de antemano saben con quien se quedará Candy. Para nada aparecerá Terry siento desilusionar algunas chicas pero no quiero engañarlas, desde el principio quiero que quede claro, por lo tanto te recomiendo que no lo leas si eres fanática de él.**_

 _ **Mis historias son ficción, fantasía, irreales, es entretenimiento, escribo por diversión sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Estaré actualizando una vez por semana**_

 _ **Esta historia es para adultos solamente.**_

 **Tengo 6 historias**

 **Diseñada para mí (humor y romance) completa**

 **Todo por Albert (humor y romance) (completa)**

 **William Albert y su amor por Candy (100% drama) ( completa)**

 **Enamorándome lentamente de ti (Humor y romance) (completa)**

 **El intruso Drama y romance (en progreso)**

 **Amores de plataforma (Drama, romance y una pizca de humor) (en progreso).**


	2. Chapter 2

Pasaron quince días en el hospital y pronto le darían de alta a Liza y al niño.

Albert fue a cuneros para hablar con Candy que cuidara a su hijo, ella le estaba dando leche

Pequeña ¿puedo pasar?

Pasa Albert

Albert observó al niño y dijo: Sabes pensé que saldría rubio como yo

Quizás como es prematuro todavía no se le ha aclarado el cabello.

Quizás sea por eso Candy, pero tampoco se sabe si tiene los ojos azules.

Albert es muy pequeño, hasta mucho hace el pobre bebé con estar bien, dado las circunstancias en que nació.

¿Crees que se parece a mí?

Candy lo miró confundida

Conforme vayan pasando los días se parecerá a ti.

Sabes pequeña me sorprendiste cuando me presentaste a tu novio, ya lo mandé a investigar y parece un buen muchacho lo mismo que su familia.

Sí lo es.

¿Estás muy enamorada de él?

Albert ¡Que pregunta!

Es que deseo que tomes una buena decisión, no te vayas a equivocar, el matrimonio no hay que tomarlo a la ligera. Quiero que estés cien por ciento segura, porque después es muy tarde.

-Albert todavía nos estamos conociendo, lo poco que sé de él, me agrada.

No te dejes llevar por las apariencias, no porque sea buen mozo y sea rico quiera decir que es bueno. Albert clavó la mirada al piso y dijo: Algún día quiero conversar contigo cosas de adultos Candy.

-Jajaj Albert soy adulta.

Sabes Candy cuando recuperé mi memoria y supe quien era, todavía quedaron algunas cosas que no recordaba, conforme va pasando el tiempo voy recordando, una de ellas fue lo que viviste en casa de los Legan, me lo contaste otra vez cuando estuvimos viviendo en el magnolia, pero cuando me dio ese dolor de cabeza y tu viniste a mi mente algunas cosas que viví contigo se borraron. Cuando vi a Liza en la inauguración del complejo hotelero estaba muy cambiada físicamente, me gustó y me dejé llevar por sus encantos, fui débil por hacerlo pudo más mi pasión de hombre que mi razonamiento más las insinuaciones que ella me hacía, Candy deshonré a Liza después de una fiesta, bebí mucho con Neal, me acuerdo que nos besamos en mi habitación y al día siguiente ya estaba hecho por eso nos apresuramos a casarnos.

Los primeros meses hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder soportar su carácter hasta pensé en divorciarme pero gracias a la llegada de este bebé, ya no lo haré, soportaré todo por amor a este pequeño, por eso quiero que no cometas el mismo error que yo, sino que te fijes bien a quien entregaras tu corazón. Me he propuesto amarla, me sigue gustando pero la belleza se termina en cambio una mujer buena siempre será buena la bondad no se termina, espero que liza cambie ahora que nació nuestro bebé.

A Candy se le salieron las lágrimas y exclamó: Albert pensé que eras feliz, créeme que si yo pudiera hacer algo para darte un poco de felicidad lo haría.

Si puedes Candy, cuida de mi hijo, es lo que vine a pedirte, que te hagas cargo de él, Liza quiere una niñera.

Albert pero estoy trabajando aquí en el hospital de ocho de la mañana a 5 de la tarde.

Puedo hablar con el hospital para que sólo trabajes medio tiempo, y cuidarías a mi hijo de 1 de la tarde en adelante hasta las nueve o diez de la noche.

Albert ahora tengo novio necesito dedicarle tiempo a mi relación con él.

Entonces que sea solo por unos meses mientras se fortalece, te lo pido Candy por favor.

Albert entonces que sea el horario de 8 am a 5 pm para que yo tenga tiempo libre con Frederick.

Albert se puso serio y pensó: No sé porque siento celos cada vez que Candy menciona a su novio.

Está bien Candy ahorita mismo hablaré con el doctor Lenard para que te asigne al cuidado de mi hijo.

Después de eso Candy fue a comer con su novio Frederick

Candy te traigo una sorpresa

¡Dime que es Frederick!

El sacó un traste de su maletín de doctor

-¿otro pedazo de Pastel Frederick?

¡Así es Candy! ¡Quiero que te engordes para que nadie más se fije en ti! ¡Serás sólo mía!

Jajajaja estás loco

Es mentira Candy, mi mamá está aprendiendo hacer pasteles y está buscando victimas para que lo prueben, me tienes que decir que te pareció para que le diga a ella tu opinión.

Ok,

Candy lo probó y puso una cara fingida y expresó: ummm delicioso.

Jajjaja no seas mentirosa Candy, se te ve en la cara que no te gustó, te salvaré y le diré a mi mamá que se me olvidó dártelo a probar y se lo tuve que dar a un perro.

Candy se rió a todo pulmón y Albert la escuchó él pensó: Su risa, su alegría serán para él, todo por qué cometí ese error .

La señora Elroy miraba con detenimiento al niño y pensaba: no creo que hayan dominado más los Legan que los Andrew con este bebé, quizás cuando crezca se parezca a los Andrew.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Se escuchó un vehículo en la mansión Andrew, era Frederick que había llevado a Candy para que cuidara del niño de Eliza.

Albert espió por la ventana y vio que Frederick le abrió la puerta a Candy.

Pues bien novia mía, tu primer día de niñera en la casa de los Andrew, para eso ni te hubieras matado en estudiar en enfermería.

¡Basta Federico!

¡No me digas Federico! ¡Sabes que no me gusta!

Jajjaja precisamente por eso te lo digo.

¡Ah! ¡Te vengas por mi comentario anterior!

¡Esto merece un castigo!

Él la tomo en sus brazos y le dio vueltas

Candy gritaba de la emoción que le diera vueltas.

Albert salió rápidamente y dijo: ¡suéltala! ¡ ¡déjala!

Frederick se detuvo y comentó: Señor Andrew sólo estaba jugando con Candy.

Candy dijo: Albert sólo estábamos jugando

No me gusta que te hagan eso, te pueden dejar caer, por favor no la pongas en riesgo, Doctor.

Como usted diga Señor Andrew, -Candy vendré por ti en la tarde, recuerda que iremos al boliche ¡Esta vez te ganaré yo!. El se acercó y la besó en la mejilla y le dijo al oído: No te besaré en la boca porque puede molestarse tu papá.

Candy entró con Albert a la casa y ambos fueron al comedor.

Buenos días Señora Elroy, Annie, Archie.

¡Buenos días Candy ven a sentarte para desayunar!

Candy se sentó en el lugar que le señaló la señora Elroy.

¿Qué era ese escándalo que tenías afuera? muchacha

Era mi novio que me estaba dando vueltas.

Por poco la deja caer- comentó Albert molesto.

Candy no lo contradijo.

-Candy ¿cómo lograste que ese muchacho se fijará en tí? Es de buena familia, los Anderson, son distribuidores de equipos médicos y fármacos en todo el país. Ese muchacho es el único varón de la familia y sólo tiene una hermana.

Así es Señora Elroy, por lo mismo no quería aceptarlo, pero el en un día libre que tuvo en el hospital se la pasó repitiendo en toda mi jornada en el hospital, Sal conmigo esta noche, sal conmigo esta noche, y así sucesivamente hasta que me cansé de escucharle y acepté a salir con él.

¡Qué romántico Candy! ¿Dónde te llevó la primera cita? Preguntó Annie.

La verdad la primera cita fue horrible, fuimos al cine y las palomitas las hicieron saladísimas, luego él quiso comprar refrescos, pero no había, en toda la película nos las pasamos sedientos, cuando salimos del cine, se le ponchó la llanta y lo ayudé a cambiársela al coche, ya que él nunca había cambiado una llanta en toda su vida. Esa noche acabé enlodada y muerta de sed. Luego salimos un mes completo todos los días , me pidió ser su novia y acepté, es muy alegre, hace que se me olviden mis tristezas.

Nos alegra Candy esperamos que el cariño se fortalezca.

¡Gracias por sus deseos!

Pues un día de estos organizaremos un picnic para que invites a su familia a convivir con nosotros Candy.

Señora Elroy ya no soy parte de la familia Andrew, no es necesario hacer eso.

La Señora Elroy puso una mueca de pesar y dijo: Para William, Archie y Annie siempre serás una Andrew aunque no de nombre.

Albert y Archie se fueron al corporativo, Annie y Candy se quedaron en la guardería de la mansión, Annie cuidando del pequeño Stear y Candy del pequeño William.

Eliza se vistió muy elegante y bajó para desayunar sola.

La señora Elroy entró al comedor.

¡Eliza! ¿Dónde irás? ¡tienes que estar con tu hijo!

¡Por favor tía por eso contratamos a Candy! ¡Ya me aburrí de estar encerrada!

¡No lo has ido a ver en toda la mañana!

¡Ahora me andas vigilando! ¡Mejor vigila que Candy esté haciendo bien su trabajo! Y ve que Annie esté cuidando bien de su hijo. ¡Yo soy la Señora de la casa y no me tienes que estar reprochando nada Tía! Espero que sea la última vez que lo hagas o le diré a William que te mandé de vacaciones permanentes a Lakewood.

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE CHASE WELTON**

Hola Chase, te he extrañado

Eliza ¡Yo también! ¿Qué pasó con nuestro hijo? ¿Nació bien?

¡Tú también me vas a estar aburriendo con lo mismo!

¡Tráelo algún día para que lo conozca!

Bueno, te lo traeré cuando cumpla un mes de nacido ahorita necesita muchos cuidados porque es prematuro, tenemos a una enfermera cuidándolo.

Sólo porque deseaba verte, no te corro de aquí para que vayas a cuidar de nuestro hijo.

Hazme tuya Chase.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Candy se cambió de ropa para salir con su novio, otra enfermera llegó para relevarla, Liza Legan no había llegado todavía.

Albert llegó para ver a su hijo.

El vio a Candy y dijo: ¡Gracias por cuidarlo Candy!

De nada Albert fue un placer, es valiente casi no llora.

¡Es tan chiquito Candy! ¡Me da miedo cargarlo!

Candy lo cargó y dijo: Debes de mostrarle todo tu amor, para que él lo perciba.

Albert besó al niño y luego se miraron a los ojos, Candy se sintió inquieta al reflejarse en los zafiros de Albert.

Sonó el claxon y Candy dijo: ¡Tengo que irme Albert nos vemos mañana!

 **Hola chicas espero que tengan un lindo inicio de semana, saludos a Jahzeel, Alily, Valerie, Kira Anima, Glenda, Luz, Tania Lizbeth, Leihej, flaquita, chidamami, Stormaw, Gladys, paula y joaqui.**


	3. Chapter 3

Habían pasado ocho meses, el niño de Liza era muy enfermizo, por lo que necesitaba muchos cuidados, Albert le cargaba el trabajo a Candy a fin de que no tuviera tiempo de salir con su novio, le daba instrucciones a la otra enfermera de ser incumplida y le pagaba una cantidad extra. Liza pocas veces iba a ver a su hijo, Candy se había encariñado mucho con él. Una tarde Frederick llegó a buscarla porque estaban invitados para asistir a una fiesta.

-Amor no ha llegado Alicia

-Candy quedamos en que hoy iremos a la fiesta, tiene varias semanas que no salimos, ya son las 6:30 de la noche debiste salir a las 5, la fiesta es a las 9 pm.

Por favor se comprensivo Frederick.

Está bien entonces déjame estar contigo en la recamara del niño, ¿sale?

Déjame pedirle permiso a la señora Elroy

Frederick dio un suspiro de resignación - ¡Está bien Candy! pide permiso.

Candy tocó la puerta de la habitación de la Señora Elroy.

¡Adelante!

Tía Elroy

¿Qué sucede Candice?

Mi novio vino a buscarme, teníamos una cita para hoy, pero no ha venido Alicia y …

¡Candy, tu sabes que estos días he estado muy enferma! ¡No puedo cuidar al niño!

No es eso lo que vine a decirle, sino que me de permiso de que Frederick esté conmigo cuidando del niño, tiene varias semanas que no hemos salido por esta situación.

Candice no sé como lo tome William.

No estaré haciendo nada malo

Lo sé Candice. Está bien, que pase tu novio.

Candy fue a buscar a Frederick

El entonces pasó a la habitación del niño, que en esos momentos dormía

\- Adivina que traje

No me digas que otro pedazo de pastel

Jajajja no, aunque mi mamá me insistió.

Traje dominó para qué juguemos mientras viene tu relevo, pero para hacerlo emocionante cada vez que yo gane me darás un beso atrevido.

Frederick puso una cara de travieso que a Candy le divirtió su propuesta.

Y si yo gano, la próxima vez que mande pastel tu mamá, te lo comerás tú en mi presencia.

Candy eso es trampa

Jajajja lo tomas o lo dejas.

Lo tomo

Se pusieron a jugar un buen rato, Candy le debía muchos besos a Frederick era las 8:30 cuando le dijo:

Ya Candy es hora de cobrarme uno, en realidad Candy casi no se besaba con su novio, sólo en la mejilla, ella seguía enamorada de Albert, Frederick se le acercó le acarició la mejilla, y sostuvo su cuello con sus manos y la besó, el jugó con su lengua y en ese momento Albert entró a la habitación.

¿Que pasa aquí?

Ellos se separaron

Señor Andrew usted disculpe, estoy acompañando a Candy mientras viene su relevo.

¡No hace falta que la acompañes! Mucho menos que le faltes el respeto en mi casa, ella está muy bien aquí.

Albert miró a Candy con desaprobación y ella se puso nerviosa.

Albert, yo le prometí a Frederick, que iba a estar con él al salir de aquí, pero no ha venido Alicia.

Albert dijo: Frederick ya puedes retirarte, la otra enfermera me dijo que hoy no vendrá.

Candy replicó: Albert hoy no me puedo quedar cuidando al niño , quedé con Frederick de que lo acompañaría a la fiesta de compromiso de un amigo, habrán varios doctores y enfermeras presentes.

Lo siento Candy, pero no hay nadie quien te reemplace, tendrás que quedarte esta noche.

Frederick puso una cara de disgusto, el casi no se enojaba porque tenía un carácter dulce y apacible pero está vez estaba molesto.

Señor Andrew entonces que lo cuide la mamá del niño, si Candy no viene conmigo, regresará a trabajar al hospital, allá tan siquiera le respetan su horario.

Tu no tienes derecho de decidir sobre lo que Candy hará o no. Además mi esposa está de vacaciones en Florida.

Candy se sintió contra la espada y la pared y dijo: Albert disculpa pero me iré con Frederick.

Albert bajó la mirada y apretaba los labios de los celos y del disgusto.

Frederick dijo: Disculpe Señor Andrew no fue mi intención que usted se molestara, pero ya teníamos programado asistir a esta fiesta - Candy despídete de tu papá te esperaré en el auto.

Frederick bajó, Albert espió por la puerta, la cerró con llave y agarró a Candy por los hombros diciendo: No me hagas esto, no me tortures de esta manera, no te dejes besar por él ni acariciar, no ves que me matas Candy, no ves que me tienes en agonía.

Candy horrorizada dijo: Albert ¿que estás diciendo?

¡Que tengo celos! ¡Te amo Candy! ¡No quiero que seas de nadie más!

Albert tu estás casado, te debes a tu esposa y a tu hijo, debes tratar de ser feliz con ellos, déjame ser feliz a mi, tu escogiste a Elizabeth Legan en lugar mío.

¡Abre la puerta Albert, mi novio me espera!

Candy fue hacia la puerta sostuvo la llave, Albert se puso atrás de ella agarrándole la mano y le dijo: dime que volverás mañana, no volveré a insinuarme de esa forma. Prométeme que volverás Candy

Candy tenía lágrimas en los ojos y dijo: te prometo que volveré.

Albert dejó ir a Candy y se quedó cuidando a su hijo esa noche.

Frederick le abrió la puerta del carro y dijo: Candy perdóname no quise que se disgustara el Señor Andrew contigo.

No te preocupes ya se le pasará, mañana regresaré aquí.

Candy y Frederick fueron a la fiesta, todos sus amigos les preguntaron cuando decidirían a casarse.

Flamy se le acercó a Candy y dijo: pecosa aunque no lo creas te extraño en el hospital.

Gracias Flamy, me da mucho trabajo cuidar al niño de Albert.

Sabes Candy, escuché una de las platicas que la Señora Andrew sostuvo con su amiga que la llegaba a ver al hospital, dijo que ella misma se aventó de las escaleras, porque no deseaba al bebé.

Candy se espantó: No pudo creer que una madre, arriesgue a si a su hijo.

Una persona sin corazón es capaz de todo Candy, ten mucho cuidado con esa Señora.

Esa noche Frederick y Candy pasaron una velada agradable en compañía de sus amigos.

 **MANSION ANDERSON**

Estaba en el comedor Frederick desayunando con su Familia

Sandra Anderson comentó: Hijo pronto saldrás de vacaciones, ya es tiempo que traigas a tu novia a la casa, Candy pensará que no vas en serio con ella.

Mamá yo tenía las intenciones de invitarla pero tan a tiempo nació el bebé Andrew y desde esa fecha casi no he podido salir con ella, está atada a ese niño, hasta tuve un disgusto anoche con el Señor Andrew, porque no quería que Candy me acompañara a la fiesta.

Quizás es porque no has actuado con formalidad.

Pídele cortejar a Candy formalmente, no sé si quieres que los invitemos primero, deseo que viajemos este verano y llevemos a candy con nosotros a fin de conocerla más.

Está bien vamos a invitar a los Andrew a comer con nosotros dentro de dos semanas y ahí le pediré cortejar a Candy formalmente.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

 **Dos días después.**

William, la familia Anderson nos han invitado a un almuerzo con ellos, quieren pedirte formalmente que Frederick Anderson corteje a Candice.

Liza Legan que ya había llegado de sus vacaciones de Florida comentó: Creo que a nosotros nos corresponde recibirlos, ¿No es así William?

Así es Liza, tía contéstale a los Anderson que no iremos al almuerzo porque tenemos programado otro evento y que después nosotros le enviaremos una invitación.

Como digas William.

Liza este verano quiero pasarlo en Lakewood.

¡ay no! ¡qué aburrido William!, en vez de eso deberíamos de viajar a Londres.

No tengo ánimos de viajar, además no sé si nuestro hijo esté en condiciones de hacerlo.

Pues yo ya tenía programado ir a Londres este verano, y no pienso cambiar de opinión.

Bien entonces ve a Londres yo me quedaré en Lakewood.

Liza sonrió.

Me tengo que ir, tomaré el té con mis amigas.

Liza se levanto de la mesa y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Albert y se fue.

Archie y Annie sólo se lamentaban por Albert.

Tío nosotros te acompañaremos a Lakewood, el pequeño Stear necesita respirar aire fresco.

Por favor ayúdenme con Candy para que pase el verano con nosotros.

¡Claro que si tío! ¡De nuestra cuenta corre que Candy venga con nosotros!

Gracias Archie.

Esa tarde la Señora Elroy envió una nota a los Anderson diciéndole que ellos les harían llegar una invitación, pero no puso fecha por instrucciones de Albert.

Entre Archie y Annie lograron convencer a Candy de pasarse el verano con ellos en Lakewood.

Pasaron varios días y Albert no dio instrucciones de mandarle la invitación a los Anderson para formalizar el noviazgo de Candy con Frederick.

Frederick fue el sábado al departamento de Candy.

-Candy ¿que ha pasado con la invitación de los Andrew?

¿A que te refieres?

Hace unos días mi mamá le envío una invitación al Señor William para almorzar con ellos, ahí le iba a pedir formalmente que me deje cortejarte. Pero la Señora Elroy respondió que tenían ocupada esa fecha que después ellos nos enviarían una invitación pero hasta la fecha no hemos recibido nada.

-Déjame que lo cheque mañana con Albert.

También mi mamá quiere que viajes con nosotros en este verano a fin de conocerte más.

Frederick, este verano iré a Lakewood con los Andrew.

Candy por favor este viaje te servirá para estrechar los lazos de amistad entre mi mamá y tu, no nos desaires, coméntaselo al Señor Andrew el comprenderá.

Al siguiente día Candy fue hablar con Albert.

Albert , ¿cuando les mandaras la invitación a los Anderson para que vengan a pedir tu anuencia, para que Frederick me corteje formalmente?

Albert se puso de pie y dijo:

Dime la verdad Candy ¿Amas a Frederick? Realmente piensas formalizar tu relación con él.

Albert tengo que hacer mi vida

Tu vida es conmigo y con mi hijo. No quiero dar mi consentimiento para que formalices tu relación con Frederick.

¡Albert estas siendo egoísta!

¡Si! ¡Acepto que soy egoísta!, no quiero que cometas el mismo error que yo, si te unes a Frederick sería otro obstáculo entre nosotros. Será mejor que te hagas de la desentendida, y des alguna excusa.

¡No haré eso! ¡Yo quiero formalizar mi noviazgo con Frederick! ¡El es noble y me ama!

¡Yo también te amo! ¡Dime que no me amas Candy! ¡Dilo! Y dejaré que formalices con él. – Albert la apretó de los hombros.

Y Candy no pudo pronunciar la frase que no lo amaba.

La mamá de Frederick quiere que viaje con ellos este verano, quieren conocer más acerca de mi.

¡No puedes Candy! dijiste que pasarías el verano con nosotros en Lakewood.

Iré con ellos Albert, consigue a alguien más para que cuide al niño, ¡Liza se irá a Londres! ¡como si no tuviera la responsabilidad de su hijo!, si a ella no le interesa su propio hijo ¿Por qué habría de interesarme a mí?

¡Porque es parte de mi! y me he dado cuenta que tú me amas Candy.

Lo siento Albert pero iré con la familia de mi novio.

Candy salió de ahí confundida.

Albert escribió un mensaje para los Anderson que decía:

Señor Frederick y Sandra Anderson invito a su familia incluyendo a Frederick su hijo a pasar con nosotros el verano en nuestra propiedad en Lakewood.

ATENTAMENTE

WILLIAM A. ANDREW.

 **Chicas lindo fin de semana, no se excedan con el buen fin, porque o si no su lana tendrá un mal fin. Nos vemos la próxima semana.**

 **Saludos a todas mis queridas Lectoras, entre ellas Glenda, Luz, Tati, La Castaaneda, Bertgirl, Luz, Brisi, Jenny, Maryfer, Kira anima, Sayuri 1707, alex de Andrew, Skarllet Norman, Flaquita, Tania Lizbeth, Stormaw, Glenda. Susana Rojas (un gusto saludarte)**

 **Por fis no me insulten a Albert que se me rompe el corazón.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DEPARTAMENTO DE CHASE WELTON**

Liza tienes que hacer que William Andrew ponga como heredero a nuestro hijo.

Lo estoy tratando de convencer, ya logré quitar a Candy de en medio, hice que William le quitara el apellido Andrew, pero todavía no ha cambiado su testamento, desgraciadamente George su secretario le dijo que hiciéramos un acuerdo prenupcial, si me divorcio de él sólo me tocará veinticinco mil dólares mensuales de pensión, la Señora Elroy está como heredera universal, a mi nada me toca aunque sea la esposa.

-Por eso ahora que ya tenemos al niño debe de ponerlo como heredero y que a ti te ponga como albacea, me tienes que avisar cuando lo haga para que lo eliminemos.

Si estoy harta de William a cada rato quiere llamarme la atención, lo mismo que la vieja Elroy.

Pronto podremos estar juntos Liza, tú y yo con nuestro hijo.

Por lo pronto te aviso que estaré una semana en Lakewood, tengo una misión que cumplir, haré que el novio de Candy y su familia se disgusten con ella.

¿Pero a ti en que te perjudica que esa muchacha sea feliz?

Ella es la niñera de nuestro hijo la necesitamos por ahora.

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE CANDY EN CHICAGO**

Candy y Frederick habían ido a comprar ropa para ir a Lakewood de vacaciones, Candy le había dicho a su novio que había un río para nadar y caballos, no tenían ropa adecuada por eso decidieron ir de compras, los padres de Frederick pasarían unos días en Lakewood a fin de convivir con los Andrew y conocer más de cerca al tutor de Candy y a ella misma.

Candy déjame pasar

No Frederick ya es tarde, no creo que sea correcto

Candy si tú quisieras nos casaríamos en diciembre. No me has querido recibir el anillo de compromiso.

Frederick todavía no somos novios formales, primero lo primero ¡no seas impaciente!

Está bien amor, te veo mañana me supongo que te vendrás en mi carro.

Si, allá veremos a los Andrew.

Frederick se acercó para besar a Candy.

Ella entró a su departamento, fue a su recamara y empezó a desvestirse, ella no se había percatado que había alguien sentado en el sillón que estaba en la esquina de su habitación observándola en silencio, ella fue a ducharse sin mojarse el cabello y salió con su bata de baño luego buscó su camisón, el vio su cuerpo semidesnudo, ella sintió la presencia y se asustó, el prendió la lámpara.

¡Albert ¡ ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?

Pequeña se te olvida que yo mandé a remodelar el edificio, tengo las llaves.

Ella se puso el camisón rápidamente

¡Eres tan hermosa!

El se acercó a Candy

¡Vete Albert! ¡No son horas de hacer visitas!

Eso es lo que digo yo también Candy, no son horas de llegar para una señorita como tú

El le agarró la mano y se la besó mirándola a los ojos. He visto tu desnudez Candy, creo que ya no sería correcto que se la mostraras a nadie más.

Albert ¿te has vuelto loco?

El sin decirle ni una palabra tomó sus labios y la besó. Candy correspondió a ese beso el primero entre ellos, se sentía diferente a los besos de Frederick, Albert la besó con toda la pasión, con todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Candy se separó de él y dijo: ¡Esto no debe ser Albert! ¡Estas casado! ¡Me estás faltando el respeto! También a tu esposa y a tu hijo.

Todos estos meses me di cuenta que me amabas Candy, con tu mirada me lo dijiste, tus ojos color esmeralda no pudieron ocultar el amor que sientes por mí. Quizás yo no te enseñé a besar pero quiero enseñarte a amar.

El desabotonó el camisón de Candy, ella no sabía si era real o era uno de sus sueños donde lo había amado tantas veces y donde ella se entregaba a él, ¡Es un sueño! ¡Sólo es un sueño! Se decía ella misma; Albert aprovechó la confusión de Candy para recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos, para besar su cuello y sus pechos, ella volvió a la realidad cuando la mano de Albert iba más hacia abajo.

¡Vete Albert! ¡No seré tu amante! ¡Vete!

Si me iré, pero este verano tendrás que terminar con él.

Albert se fue y Candy pensó: desconozco a este Albert, nunca se había comportado así, pero yo tampoco había hecho algo como esto, no me merezco a Frederick si lo acepto lo haría infeliz porque no lo amo.

Al día siguiente Frederick fue a buscar a Candy a su departamento, ella tenía su maleta lista, en el auto estaban los padres de Frederick .

Buenos días Señores Anderson

Buenos días Candy ¡luces radiante hija! ¡Mi hijo ha escogido bien!

Candy sonrió pero no parecía convencida, ve adelante con Frederick.

Llegaron al anochecer a Lakewood, los Andrew ya estaban instalados incluyendo a Liza, estaba de mal humor porque llevó en todo el camino a su hijo.

 **LAKEWOOD**

Bienvenidos a Lakewood Señores Anderson soy Elizabeth Andrew la esposa de William Andrew.

Albert salió para recibirlos con una sonrisa, Bienvenidos Sandra, Frederick , Candy y Fredy.

Señor William le agradecemos su invitación.

Albert le hizo señas a los del servicio para que los guiaran a su habitación, Liza le dio el niño a Candy.

¡Ten ha estado muy latoso conmigo!

Frederick se puso molesto y acompañó a Candy al jardín.

Candy son tus vacaciones ¿para eso te invitaron? ¿Para que también estés de niñera aquí? La mamá es la que debe de cuidarlo.

Frederick el niño está acostumbrado conmigo.

¡No es justo Candy! ¡Yo quiero disfrutar de este verano contigo!

Y así será Frederick, ten paciencia.

¡Está bien! Perdóname, es que me molesta esa mujer ¿para qué tuvo al niño, si no lo cuida?

Todos pasaron al salón antes de cenar.

Sandra Anderson comentó: Señor William, Candy es una muchacha encantadora, muy alegre, y bondadosa.

Lo sé Sandra, ella es mi pequeña

El motivo por el cuál queríamos charlar con ustedes, es porque queremos que se formalice el noviazgo entre Candy y Fredy – Comentó el Señor Frederick.

Albert contestó: Señores primero deberíamos conocernos más, ya luego podremos hablar sobre esto.

La señora Elroy dijo: Señor Anderson que se necesita para entrar en el negocio de los equipos médicos.

Se pusieron hablar sobre negocios, Fredy estaba decepcionado con el rumbo que había tomado la conversación, Albert desvió la atención de los Anderson usando temas escogidos, con tal de que no tocaran el tema del noviazgo de Candy.

El niño se inquietó y Candy tuvo que llevarlo a su recamara para arrullarlo.

Liza se acercó a Frederick, quien se había quedado sólo en un sillón.

Frederick yo quería advertirte sobre Candy antes que formalices tu noviazgo.

Frederick frunció el ceño y dijo: ¿sobre que?

Ella es fue mi criada y abusó de la confianza de mi familia, robando unas joyas de mi mamá, luego cuando estudiamos juntas en el colegio San Pablo tuvo que ver con el Actor Terrence Grandchester , por ese motivo a él lo expulsaron del colegio y ella se escapó del colegio para ir atrás de él, luego aprovechándose que mi esposo tuvo amnesia, vivió con él casi por dos años, Candy es una fichita, no te la recomiendo.

Señora Andrew si Candy es todo lo que usted dice: ¿Por qué la tiene al cuidado de su hijo?

Si yo tuviera un hijo y sé que una persona tiene un mal historial, no se lo confiaría por nada en el mundo. A mí no me importa el pasado de Candy, me interesa quien es ahora, sé que es bondadosa, dulce, amable si usted dice que no es virtuosa, no me interesa no haber sido el primero en su vida, lo que me interesa es ser el último, ya son otros tiempos, soy un médico moderno, y si algunos caballeros no llegamos vírgenes al matrimonio ¿Por qué tengo que exigirle a mi novia llegar así? Nada de lo que usted me diga, hará cambiar la buena opinión que tengo sobre Candy. Por favor le pido que de ahora en adelante no me hable mal de ella, para que yo no le falte al respeto, con su permiso iré a ver a Candy que está cuidando de su hijo.

Frederick se levantó y dijo: con permiso de ustedes iré con Candy.

Liza se quedó molesta de que su veneno no surtiera efecto en Frederick.

Esa noche cenaron juntos.

A la mañana siguiente, Candy salió a montar con Frederick.

Candy ¡Este lugar es hermoso! ¿Será que el Señor Andrew querría venderlo?

Fredy este lugar tiene un gran valor sentimental, aquí tenemos muchos recuerdos.

Lástima quería que fuera mi regalo de bodas para ti.

Albert miraba por la ventana para ver a qué horas llegaba Candy con Frederick.

Liza se puso a contarle a Sandra y al padre de Frederick todo lo que la noche anterior le había dicho a Fredy.

Después que los padres de Frederick se quedaron solos comentaron entre ellos.

Es mejor que ya no saquemos a luz el tema del noviazgo entre Candy y Fredy.

Sandra yo no estoy tan seguro de que sea cierto lo que nos dijo la Señora Andrew, si fuera verdad, no tendrían a Candy cuidando de su hijo, esa mujer no me inspira confianza, además no creo que mi hijo se haya equivocado en su elección.

¡De todas maneras Frederick! tenemos que actuar con cautela, debemos de observar bien a Candice, no quiero tener a una mala mujer por nuera.

Al mediodía llegaron Annie y Archie con su hijo y decidieron ir a nadar a la orilla de la cascada.

¡Qué hermoso lugar Señor Andrew!

Así es, en este lugar salvé a Candy de morir ahogada.

Sandra dijo en voz quedita: Señor Andrew su esposa nos contó muchas cosas feas sobre Candy, y nosotros estamos muy temerosos por eso.

Señores Anderson a mi esposa nunca le cayó bien Candy y siempre busca la manera de hacerla quedar mal.

Nos contó que usted vivió casi por dos años con Candy en el mismo departamento.

Eso sí es verdad, pero fuimos paciente y enfermera yo tuve amnesia por un accidente en un tren y ella me rescató en el hospital.

Albert pensó: Sería tan fácil hacer que esta gente rechace a Candy, pero no a cambio de su honorabilidad.

Señores Anderson por favor borren la mala opinión sobre Candy, ella es una buena mujer.

Los Anderson vieron que Candy se trepó a un árbol, y que animaba a Frederick a subir con ella.

¡Hijo no subas te vas a caer!

Albert puso una sonrisa, el sólo quería que los Anderson vieran a la verdadera Candy, a su pequeña traviesa, él sabía que los Anderson eran muy conservadores, que siempre respetaban los buenos modales y las buenas maneras.

Los Anderson vieron con desaprobación a Candy.


	5. Chapter 5

Esa tarde Liza se fue con su amante Chase Welton a Londres.

Frederick se puso a nadar con Candy, ella le estaba enseñando como hacerlo, Albert se puso de malas al ver que a veces la sostenía en sus brazos o la besaba.

Tanto fue el coraje que hizo que se desplomó perdiendo el conocimiento.

Cuando despertó estaba acostado en su recamara, Fredy estaba a su lado con Candy quien tenía al niño en brazos.

Señor William perdió el conocimiento ¿Cómo se siente?

Albert fijó la mirada en Candy y pensó: ¿Qué como me siento? Después que la veo que se deja abrazar y besar, después de que casi fue mía.

-Me duele la cabeza

Señor Andrew ¿que le ha dicho su médico sobre los desmayos? Porque a mi parecer no es la primera vez que ocurre ¿Verdad?

Me quedaron como secuela del accidente en el tren y porque me atropellaron una vez.

¿Lleva algún tratamiento?

Lo que me ha dicho el médico que quizás haya quedado un coagulo en el cerebro por los golpes, llevo tratamiento pero ahora no los he tomado.

¿Y solamente le dan desmayos?

No, también a veces desconozco a la gente a mí alrededor o cambia mi comportamiento.

¿Quién es su médico?

Bryan Lucas

Es buen médico, Señor Andrew tiene que seguir su tratamiento y trate de no tener emociones fuertes.

Imposible no tener emociones fuertes y menos ahora. – tenía la mirada clavada en Candy.

Candy sólo agachó la cabeza.

Después de media hora Albert bajó a cenar, en ese momento llegó Paty O´Brien Albert la había invitado para pasar el verano en Lakewood, las intenciones de él es que la familia de Frederick se inclinaran por ella en lugar de Candy.

Albert dijo: Pasa Paty nos da gusto que hayas venido.

Paty con timidez dijo: Creo que soy inoportuna

¿Cómo crees? Candy y Annie se acercaron para abrazarla.

Siéntate a lado de Frederick

Frederick se puso de pie, y jaló la silla para que se sentara

Albert estaba sentado en uno de los cabezales de la mesa, a su lado derecho estaba Elroy Andrew y a su izquierda Candy, luego de ella los padres de Frederick, Albert le agarraba la mano a Candy por debajo de la mesa y Candy la alejaba.

Conversaron con Paty la cuál les hablo de Europa y les contó del viaje, a los Padres de Frederick le gustaron sus modales y educación.

Cuando todos se estaban retirando para dormir.

Albert le dijo a Candy que saldría con ella a cabalgar al día siguiente porque necesitaban conversar a solas.

Y el niño ¿Quién lo cuidara?

Ya le dije a una de las mucamas.

Candy no se imaginaba lo que tenía planeado Albert.

Los rubios se levantaron temprano, Albert tenía listos los caballos, y fueron rumbo a la cabaña.

Al llegar a la cabaña, el dijo: Entremos Candy.

Albert me preocupa tu salud, ese desmayo que tuviste

¡Ese desmayo que tuve tu lo ocasionaste! Con tu actitud, ¡pensé que había quedado claro que quiero que termines con Frederick!

¡Albert tu no tienes derecho de exigirme nada!

Entonces tendré que crear ese derecho.

El cerró la puerta de la cabaña, y dijo: Vamos a la recamara Candy

Candy estaba asustada del comportamiento de Albert, el se dio cuenta que estaba aterrada entonces suavizó su voz:

Pequeña, tenemos que conversar vamos a la recámara estaremos mas cómodos.

Albert no deberíamos estar aquí, Frederick o cualquier otro podrían venir.

No creo Candy, dejé dicho que iríamos al pueblo, ¡Vamos pequeña! Estiró la mano para agarrar la de ella.

Albert ¡abre esa puerta por favor me pones nerviosa!.

Candy tu sabes que yo nunca te haría daño, dijo con voz dulce para que ella le tuviera confianza.

Albert se agarro la cabeza y gritó ¡Me duele Candy!

Candy se acercó ¡ven recuéstate! ¡llamaré a Frederick!

Ayúdame a llegar a la cama

El se apoyó en ella, fueron a la recámara y se sentó en la cama.

Seguido de eso, la jaló hacia él, ¡Candy eres tan preciosa!- exclamó, recuerdo ese día, que descubriste que era el tío abuelo William, venimos a esta cabaña, esa noche nos quedamos a dormir después de que se hundió el bote de Stear, pusimos a secar nuestras ropas, y te quedaste dormida en esta cama, yo no pude dormir porque te contemplé mientras dormías, quería decirte que te amaba, que te deseaba, pero te veías tan niña que me sentí horrorizado de mis propios sentimientos.

-Ahora eres toda una mujer, y has despertado en mí lujuria y pasión deseo poseerte Candy.

¡Albert estás casado! ¡Tienes un hijo!

¡Me divorciaré de Liza!

¡No! ¡yo no voy a destruir un hogar!

¡Nunca existió tal hogar Candy!

El metió su mano bajo el pantalón de Candy y por encima de su panty la empezó acariciar.

¡suéltame Albert! ella forcejeó un poco con él.

El la recostó en la cama, déjame hacerte mujer Candy, se apoderó de su boca, y entre susurros le decía ¡se mía Candy! ¡Entrégate a mí!

El acarició sus senos por encima de la blusa, ¡quieres sentir más! ¿verdad Candy? ¡no te resistas! la desabrochó y se la quitó, Candy no pudo resistirse, el fue más fuerte e insistente que ella, era el hombre que amaba, el que la estaba seduciendo, sus besos y sus caricias la quemaban. Candy se estaba perdiendo en todas esas sensaciones que Albert le estaba provocando.

El logró quitarle el pantalón y mientas la besaba la tocó en ese lugar y ella soltó un gemido, veía los ojos de Albert, su mirada lasciva hizo que ella se sintiera fuera de sí, ella se entregó al placer que Albert le estaba provocando con sus caricias.

¡Déjame entrar en ti! ¡deja que te ame!

¡Si!

Candy abrió sus piernas el se posicionó sobre ella y mientras le dio un beso, dió la estocada, Candy gritó al sentir que había entrado, ya nada pudo hacer, el entraba y salía de ella, su pequeña se había entregado a el, ya el era su dueño.

Después de una hora de haberse amado, Candy dijo:

¡Tenemos que volver!

El la besó y dijo ¡Si pequeña! ¿dime cuando terminaras con Frederick? No consentiré que sigas saliendo con él.

Dame tiempo Albert tengo que buscar las palabras.

¡No puedo esperar mucho tiempo Candy!

De una vez te digo que yo tampoco consentiré que me lo hagas nuevamente.

El la miró y dijo: Me interesaba hacerte mía Candy, si no deseas que vuelva a pasar respetaré eso.

Albert puso las sábanas en la chimenea, donde estaba la evidencia que Candy ya le pertenecía.

Regresaron todos habían desayunado, Albert dijo fui hacer unas diligencias Candy me acompañó.

Frederick se le acercó y ella se alejó: Estoy sudada después de desayunar me ducharé.

Albert puso una sonrisa triunfante y dijo ¡Vamos a desayunar a la cocina Candy!

Frederick sintió que Candy lo había evadido, también sus padres había hablado con él, que no le pedirían a Albert formalmente que diera su anuencia para su noviazgo.

Mientras los rubios desayunaban Albert miró a Candy como cuando la había dominado, el sabía que ella ya no podría ser de nadie más.

Frederick acompañó a Paty en el piano tocaron un dueto, Paty se empezó a sentir culpable que le estaba gustando Frederick porque era chistoso, y le recordaba a Stear.

Los Anderson anunciaron que se irían a Europa al siguiente día, ya no volvieron a tratar el noviazgo de Candy.

Frederick le pidió a Albert que hablaran a solas y el lo invitó a su despacho.

Señor Andrew quiero formalizar mi noviazgo con Candy

Frederick no se puede formalizar nada si tus padres no están de acuerdo, y ahorita no los veo presente.

Señor Andrew yo soy el que me casaré con Candy, mis padres no se tienen que meter en mis decisiones, yo la amo.

Muchacho los Andrew respetamos las buenas costumbres, los modales y los principios de la sociedad, si tus padres no están de acuerdo, yo no te daré mi consentimiento, es mi última palabra.

A Frederick le pesaron esas palabras se sentía devastado, pensó en que Candy quizás ya no seguiría con él, por no poder formalizar el noviazgo.

Frederick salió del despacho de Albert y le dijo a Candy que salieran a platicar al jardín.

Candy mis padres me dijeron que por el momento no hablarían con tu padre para formalizar nuestro noviazgo.

Candy sintió alivio y fingió pesar: Frederick entonces tu y yo no podremos seguir viéndonos.

Pero ¿Por qué?

Si tus padres no están de acuerdo, yo no nadaré contra corriente Frederick.

Candy es conmigo que te vas a casar, no con ellos. No me hagas esto Candy.

Candy alzó la mirada y sintió que el corazón le latió con fuerzas cuando vio que Albert los observaba por la ventana.

Ella se puso de espaldas a Frederick y dijo: Lo siento Frederick, busca a alguien que les agrade a tus padres.

Eso no Candy

Frederick no resistió, la abrazó ¡No rompas conmigo Candy! ¡No lo hagas!

Frederick es mejor que sea ahora.

¡No pecosa! ¡Eres mi novia! ¡Te amo!

El le plantó un beso fugaz en los labios y dijo: No te dejaré terminar conmigo

Candy no pudo romper con Frederick esa tarde.

Al día siguiente los Anderson se fueron y también la tía abuela, la Señora Elroy había mandado a investigar a Liza para saber si iba sola o acompañada a Londres.

Candy ¿Qué pasó porque no se fue Frederick con sus padres?

No me dejó terminar con él Albert, él y yo seguiremos siendo novios, lo iré dejando poco a poco, lo hartaré para que él termine conmigo.

 **Hola Chicas a veces escribo las historias para ilustrar lo que no se debe hacer porque siempre hay consecuencias. Saludos a Leihej, sayuri 1707, Glenda, Valerie, Mary, Luz, Melissa Reyes, Tania Lizbeth (perdona pero es que ya tenía la historia visualizada así) Chidamami, Stormaw, Skarllet Northman. Este Albert es un poco oscuro.**


	6. Chapter 6

**MANSION ANDREW EN CHICAGO**

Señora Elroy traigo el informe que me pidió

Gracias detective ¿Qué pudo averiguar?

La Señora Elizabeth Andrew se fue a Londres con un caballero llamado Chase Welton.

La señora Elroy de la impresión se desplomó en el sillón

¡Señora Elroy! ¿Llamo a un doctor?

No detective estoy bien es sólo un mareo, le pido que pase al corporativo Andrew con George, el le pagará sus honorarios, ¡no diga ninguna palabra a nadie sobre esto! Por favor.

Cuente con mi discreción.

 **LAKEWOOD**

Candy tu novio es un amor, ¡es tan simpático! y alegre

Candy estaba tan distraída que no escuchó cuando Paty le hizo el comentario.

¿Candy te sucede algo?

Paty yo me siento muy mal, antes derramaba mi corazón con Albert, pero ahora estoy sola.

Candy ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? Nos tienes a Annie, Archie y a mí, siempre hemos sido muy unidos, cuéntame Candy que es lo que te tiene así.

Paty yo no amo a Frederick, es el hombre más bueno que he conocido pero…

Pero no es el Señor Andrew- Completó la frase Paty.

Paty ¿te has dado cuenta?

Siempre lo supimos, que ustedes tenían una conexión especial, nos sorprendió tanto que él se casara con Liza, te comprendo Candy, pero ahora está casado.

Ese es precisamente mi pesar ¡por favor Paty lo que voy a contarte no se lo digas a nadie! Ni a Annie.

Dime

Yo me entregué a Albert

¡Candy! ¡Qué locura has hecho?

Lo sé, no tengo perdón de Dios, es por eso que quiero terminar con Frederick, no le quiero hacer daño.

¡Tienes que decirle la verdad!

No me atrevo Paty

Entonces no se la digas completa, pero tú sabes que los malos comportamientos de las mujeres son juzgados con severidad ante la sociedad y la virginidad es algo que…

¡Ay Paty quisiera desaparecer!

No Candy, debes enfrentarlo, ¡Debes de decírselo a Frederick!

Me odiará estoy segura que lo hará.

Candy ¿y si a él no le importa tu pasado? ¿Y aun así quiere seguir contigo? ¿Qué harías?

¡Debo de terminar con él!

Candy tengo algo que confesarte

¿Qué pasa Paty?

Me gusta Frederick

Candy sonrió y dijo: A todas les gusta, es el doctor más popular del hospital.

Paty le agarró la mano a Candy la abrazó y le dijo: Te apoyo en lo que decidas hacer, pero debes alejarte del Señor Andrew, sería horrible si se enterará alguien de la familia Andrew, tu quedarías desprestigiada y te tacharían de lo peor.

Frederick estaba en el jardín y Candy se le acercó- Tenemos que hablar

Candy no me gusta cuando usan esa frase ¡Tenemos que hablar! Suena dramática y siempre son malas noticias.

Frederick tenemos que terminar porque yo no soy digna de ti.

Frederick se acordó de las palabras de Liza y dijo: Candy las cosas que hiciste en el pasado no me interesan. Yo te amo tal y como eres ahora.

Frederick es que yo… no soy virgen.

¡No me importa Candy! yo aun así, deseo hacerte mi esposa.

¡Frederick tu mereces lo mejor! En cambio yo…

¡Lo mejor para mi eres tú! –Frederick miró hacia arriba y vio que Albert los observaba.

Volveré hablar con el Señor Andrew para formalizar nuestro noviazgo, ¡tiene que acceder!

Frederick yo no quiero que salgas herido ¡yo todavía amo a esa persona!

Frederick se quedó en shock

¿lo sigues viendo?

-Solo deseo que seamos amigos.

¡No Candy! déjame estar cerca de ti, si no estás con esa persona, quiere decir que es un amor imposible, algo entre las sombras, si te llena de vergüenza ese amor, entonces no es bueno para ti.

¿Por qué eres tan terco Frederick? ¡No quiero lastimarte!

¡Quiero luchar por tu amor Candy!

Esa noche Albert se le acercó a Frederick y le dijo:

Creo que ya no tienes nada que hacer en mi casa Fredy, si tus padres no me pidieron mi aprobación, quiere decir que no eres el novio formal de Candy, por lo tanto ¡quiero que mañana mismo te vayas de aquí!

¡Está bien Señor Andrew me iré! Pero Candy y yo seguimos siendo novios. Gracias por darme su hospitalidad.

Frederick salió molesto del salón y Candy lo vio

¿Qué pasa? Te veo molesto

El señor Andrew me corrió, mañana saldré temprano para Chicago.

Candy se llenó de coraje por el comportamiento de Albert y dijo: ¡Me iré contigo!

Candy solo le avisó a Paty y se fue al día siguiente.

Albert escuchó llorando al bebé y fue a su habitación y encontró a la mucama

¿y la señorita Candy?

Partió esta mañana a Chicago con su novio.

¡No puede ser! ¡Alista mis cosas y las del niño! ¡Regresaré a Chicago!

Albert les dijo a Archie y su esposa que se regresaría a Chicago y ellos decidieron quedarse en Lakewood hasta que terminara el Verano.

Tres días después Albert fue a buscar a Candy a su departamento, cuando quiso abrir la llave no servía porque Candy había mandado a cambiar la cerradura.

El entonces se quedó afuera esperándola, ella llego con Frederick.

¿Qué haces con él? No tienes mi autorización, ni él la de sus padres para que estén de novios.

Frederick dijo: Tanto Candy como yo somos mayores de edad no necesitamos la autorización de nadie.

Candy vio la expresión de Albert y dijo: ¡Frederick déjame hablar con él! ¡mañana nos vemos en el hospital!

Frederick le tomó las manos y se las besó. -¡Nos vemos mañana amor! Con su permiso Señor Andrew.

Albert esperó que Candy abriera la puerta para decirle:

¡Así que hasta cambiaste la cerradura!

-Albert ¡si quieres dejo ahorita mismo el departamento!

¡Eso no pequeña este departamento es tuyo!

¡Entonces puedo hacer con lo mío lo que me plazca! ¡Lo que pasó entre nosotros fue un error! Y no pienso volverlo a repetir.

¡Tú no puedes ser de nadie más Candy!

Lo sé, pero tampoco volveré a ser tuya, no seguiré siendo tu amante. Por favor déjame o me iré de Chicago.

¡Eso no Candy! El se acercó y la abrazó posesivamente ¡Nunca te alejarás de mi! ¡Me perteneces! ¡Tu cuerpo y tu corazón son míos! El la acarició y ella se alejó.

Vete por favor.

Candy ¿Quién cuidará de mi hijo?

¡Dijimos que sólo lo cuidaría unos meses! ¡ya cumplí con eso! ¡Ahora vete!

Por el momento te dejaré, pero vendré otro día, cuando estés más tranquila.

Terminó el verano, y Candy había vuelto al hospital, invitó a Paty para que se pasara unos días con ella en el departamento, se había propuesto hacer que Frederick se fijara en su amiga, a veces quedaban en salir, llegaba Frederick a buscar a Candy y ella a propósito llegaba tarde y la que lo atendía era Paty, ellos se hicieron amigos en poco tiempo.

La Señora Elroy estaba esperando a que llegara Elizabeth Andrew para confrontarla.

Liza llegó de viaje y la estaba esperando la Señora Elroy.

Liza ¡Quiero hablar contigo!

¡Por favor tía! ¡Estoy agotada del viaje! ¡Necesito descansar!

¡Me enteré que tienes un amante! ¡se lo diré todo a William! y a tus padres, ¡él se divorciará de ti!

Liza se acercó a la Señora Elroy y la cacheteó ¡usted no dirá nada! ¡Antes la mato!

Liza agarró algo filoso que tenía a la mano y se lo puso en el cuello, a la Señora Elroy de la impresión le dio un infarto.

Liza empezó a gritar ¡Ayuda! ¡Que alguien me ayude!

La servidumbre corrió en su auxilio y llevaron a la Señora Elroy al hospital

A Frederick le tocó atender a la Señora Elroy, le diagnosticó que había tenido una embolia, perdió el habla y la movilidad de la mitad de su cuerpo.

Señor Andrew la Señora Elroy necesitará cuidados especiales, quizás por su edad nunca se llegue a recuperar, pero de todas maneras hay que darle terapias.

Albert miró a Candy y dijo: Te necesitamos más que nunca , no nos dejes ahora.

Frederick dijo: Señor Andrew, hay muchas enfermeras calificadas en el hospital y necesitará un fisioterapeuta.

Frederick esto es un asunto familiar, no seas entrometido.

Candy se acercó a la señora Elroy la cual tenía lágrimas en los ojos, a Candy se le quebrantó el corazón al verla en esas condiciones.

Albert si cuidaré de ella

Albert la abrazó y dijo: ¡Gracias pequeña! ¡Sabía que no nos abandonarías, en estos momentos tan difíciles!

Después de eso trasladaron a la Señora Elroy a la mansión Andrew.

Albert se quedó solo con la Señora Elroy se sentó en un sillón cerca de ella la agarró de las manos y le dijo: Tía sé que tuviste una impresión muy fuerte, descubriré que ocasionó esto, pero de todas maneras agradezco que estés así, porque Candy vendrá a cuidarte, ¿Quién lo iba a decir tía? La chica que tachaste de ladrona, a la que culpaste de haber ocasionado la muerte de Anthony, a la que siempre humillaste, es la que se hará cargo de ti ahora, y tu amada Liza ni ha preguntado por tu salud, es irónico ¿no crees? en esta vida todo lo malo que uno hace se paga. ¿Qué otra penitencia estarás pagando? El se acercó y la besó en la frente. A pesar de todo te quiero tía. Te diré que planeó hacer, me divorciaré de Liza y haré mi esposa a Candy, pobrecito de mi bebé, pero no soportaré toda una vida a Liza, al diablo lo que piense la sociedad.

Candy llegaba a cuidar todos los días a la Señora Elroy.

Un día llegaron los Legan a conocer a su nieto, Candy tuvo que atenderlos porque no estaba presente Liza ni Albert.

¿Tú que haces aquí? Dijo Sara Legan

¡Mamá por favor! –la reprendió Neal.

Soy la enfermera de la Señora Elroy, ella tuvo una embolia y no puede pronunciar palabra ni moverse.

Neal quedó viendo a Candy y dijo: Te has puesto más hermosa Candice

¿Nos puedes traer al niño Candy?

En un momento se los traigo.

Candy fue por el niño, los sirvientes mientras los atendieron con té y bocadillos.

Los Legan vieron al niño y se quedaron viendo entre ellos.

Sara dijo: Candy ve con la señora Elroy, dile que parpadee si quiere que pasemos a verla.

¡Si señora Legan!

Después que se fue Candy , Neal dijo: Mi hermana es una estúpida ¡este niño a leguas se nota que no es hijo de William!

Neal cállate estás difamando a tu hermana.

¡Estoy harto! ¡Siempre fui cómplice de Liza en todas sus maldades! ¡pero ya no! Si llego a descubrir que Liza está en malos pasos, se las verá conmigo.

¡Basta Neal! ¡pueden oírte!

Candy bajó y dijo: La Señora Elroy los recibirá.

El matrimonio Legan subió a ver a la Señora Elroy y Neal se quedó con Candy y le dijo:Te agradezco por haber cuidado de mi sobrino

No tienes porque, es hijo de Albert .

Pobre niño creo que mi hermana no se ocupa de él como debiera, cualquier madre si sale de su casa se llevaría a su hijo.

 **Hola Chicas espero estén bien y les deseo que tengan un lindo fin de semana, pues seguiré con la historia gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **Saludos a Luz (Gracias amiguita ahí le hago la lucha) , Tania Lizbeth ( claro que seguiré con todas, no dejaré ninguna inconclusa, ahí a paso de tortuga, como dije antes se me está dificultando no tener máquina en mi trabajo) Briana Marines (es un gusto saber de ti) Glenda (porque usted lo pidió aquí seguiré dando lata con esta historia será corta) Kira anima, Valerie, pathya, Sayuri 1707, Leihej, Lady susy, Stormaw, Skarllet Northman**

 **Les recuerdo el nuevo fic que empecé mi obsesión por Albert (que es light como la de todo por Albert) . y ya de ahí no empezaré ni una más hasta que las finalice todas , actualizaré todas una vez por semana.**


	7. Chapter 7

Los Legan se fueron de la Mansión Andrew.

Albert llegó en la noche y encontró a Candy en la Mansión porque su relevo había pedido permiso para llegar tarde.

El entró a la habitación de su tía.

Buenas noches Candy ¡Me alegra encontrarte aquí!

Dentro de media hora vendrá Frederick a buscarme

¿Hasta cuándo terminaras con él? ¡Ya no lo soporto más!

Albert por favor ¡cállate! ¡Alguien te puede oír!

¡No me importa! ¡Eres mía! y no soporto que le des tus besos a Frederick

La tía Elroy lo escuchó y sólo pudo abrir más los ojos.

Candy la vio y dijo: Albert la tía Elroy lo escuchó

¡Ella sabe que te amo! ¡Siempre lo supo! ¡Ella siempre quiso separarme de ti! ¡Ahora ya sabe que me perteneces!

-El la besó y dijo: ¡Quiero poseerte nuevamente!

¡Albert por favor! ¡La tía Elroy puede alterarse más!

¡Vamos a un hotel! ¡Te necesito! Sé mía nuevamente

Se escuchó el claxon de un auto, era Frederick que había llegado a buscar a Candy.

Ya llegaron por mí

¡Dile que esta noche te quedaras aquí!

¡Eso no! ¡Déjame Albert! ¡Cuida a tu tía, no tarda en llegar mi relevo! Candy agarró su bolsa y se fue.

Albert se quedó viendo con furia desde la ventana, Frederick se bajó de su auto abrazó, le dio vueltas a Candy y la besó tiernamente en los labios. Albert agarró un florero y lo aventó hacia el espejo del tocador de Elroy y este cayó en pedazos. Se sentó a lado de su tía y dijo: Ya te enteraste de que Candy es mía, fue hace poco en Lakewood, la seduje para obligarla a terminar con Frederick, pero ese muchacho es muy terco, ¡tengo que buscar la manera de alejarlo definitivamente de ella!, ¡Soy capaz de matar por el amor de Candy! ¡No se la cederé a nadie más! ¡A nadie!

La señora Elroy sólo derramó unas lágrimas, estaba inmóvil, sólo escuchaba el sufrimiento de Albert, veía que los celos lo estaban enloqueciendo.

Ella sólo pensaba ¡William! hijo ¡cuánto daño te hice! al meterte a Liza por los ojos ¡Perdóname! No cometas ninguna locura.

Esa noche Albert fue al estudio de la mansión después de que había llegado la enfermera a cuidar a la señora Elroy, le llamó la atención una carpeta que decía: investigación de Elizabeth Andrew. Albert la abrió y encontró el informe que le había dado el detective a la Señora Elroy de que Liza se había ido a Londres con Chase Welton , después de terminarlo de leer a Albert le dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza y perdió el conocimiento nuevamente, cuando despertó estaba el doctor Bryan Lucas acompañado de George observándolo.

Señor William se convulsionó nuevamente, no ha tomado su tratamiento.

-Se me olvida tomarlo

-Es importante que lo tome, en uno de esos ataques podría regresar su amnesia o quizás algo peor podría perder la cabalidad. ¿Qué anda provocando estos ataques Señor William? ¿Está preocupado de algo?

Doctor deme el tratamiento, ahora si lo tomaré, ya que quiero estar en mis cinco sentidos para lo que voy hacer de ahora en adelante.

Le recetaré algo para calmar sus nervios y siga tomando lo que le di anteriormente.

Así lo haré doctor.

George despidió al doctor y le pagó sus honorarios.

Señor William vine a entregarle los documentos para registrar a su hijo como William Andrew y ponerlo como heredero universal de su fortuna y lo encontré convulsionándose.

Si George, encontré un informe donde Liza se fue a Londres con un hombre llamado Chase Welton. Supongo que mi tía la mandó a investigar y quizás por eso sufrió ese ataque al enterarse que su consentida tiene un amante. Quiero que investigues todo sobre ese hombre, desde cuando son amantes, y los horarios en que se ven.

¿Señor William firmará los papeles que le traje?

No George, pobre pequeño pero ahora no estoy seguro de ser el padre, no le veo parecido a mí. Candy me dijo que como fueran pasando los días se iba ir pareciendo a mí, pero no siento que sea mío, me da tristeza pero no lo registraré todavía, hablaré con los Legan acerca de esto.

¡Señor pero el niño no puede seguir sin tener un nombre! También le había traído los trámites para bautizarlo.

No le daré mi apellido hasta aclarar todo, por eso necesito que investigues bien, desde cuando Liza es amante de ese hombre. También quiero que veamos la forma de alejar a Frederick de Candy no lo quiero cerca de ella.

¡Señor William no le entiendo!

¡Encuentra la manera George! Y ve con mi abogado al juzgado para que no se permita inscribir a ningún niño con el nombre de William Andrew, dile al abogado que tengo dudas que sea mío y que el vea que acción legal tomaremos.

Al día siguiente Liza estaba en el comedor con Albert y dijo: ¡William! ya es tiempo de bautizar a nuestro hijo y de registrarlo, ¡hasta mucho tiempo hemos dejado pasar!

Liza, por el momento no tengo tiempo de hacerlo.

Entonces yo iré al juzgado a registrarlo.

Si vas sola al juzgado entonces hazlo con el apellido Legan ya que George habló con los jueces que no registren a ningún niño con el apellido Andrew y menos que digan que es hijo mío.

William ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? Mi hijo necesita llevar el nombre de su padre.

Albert dijo: Eso es lo malo Liza, que no sabemos quién es el padre, tu hijo no se parece en nada a mí.

William ¿Qué estás insinuando?

Liza ¡por favor no me arruines el desayuno! ¡déjame tranquilo!

Buscaré a mis abogados William, ¡Tienes que darle el apellido a nuestro hijo!

Albert tomó con tranquilidad su té y dijo: Liza no querrás que se sepa lo de Chase Welton, ¿Qué pensaría la sociedad de Chicago al enterarse que eres de cascos ligeros?

¿Tú lo sabes? ¿Quién te lo dijo?

Eso no tiene importancia Liza, yo no quería decirte nada por él momento, pero ante tu insistencia tuve que hablar, por ahora seguirás en esta casa con tu hijo Liza, tenemos que ver la manera de no armar tanto escándalo.

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE CANDY**

El domingo en la mañana Paty salió a la Iglesia y Candy se quedó sola en el departamento, Albert estaba esperando una oportunidad para hablar a solas con ella, después que vio salir a Paty él entró al edificio y subió las escaleras.

¡Albert! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella se volteó y dejó abierta la puerta para que el pasara, el dejó la puerta semi abierta y se le puso enfrente pero quedó mirando hacia la puerta.

\- Candy he descubierto que Liza tiene un amante

¿Qué?

Posiblemente ese pequeño no sea mío, George está investigando desde cuando son amantes. Pronto podremos casarnos. ¡Entrégate de nuevo a mí!

No Albert, yo no quiero ser tu amante.

Albert vio que Frederick estaba subiendo el último escalón y dijo: Candy tú y yo nos amamos, debes de terminar con Frederick, tú eres mía. ¡Estoy seguro que deseas sentirme nuevamente! El se acercó para besarla y ella correspondió a ese beso. Frederick abrió la puerta y dejó caer el ramo de flores que llevaba en la mano.

Dijo con tristeza: ¡Candy! es el Señor Andrew

Candy volteó y dijo: Frederick yo….

Albert miró a Frederick desafiante y dijo: Ahora ya lo sabes, Candy y yo nos amamos. Los dejaré por un momento tendrán muchas cosas de qué hablar. Candy vendré en la noche para que hagamos el amor nuevamente.

-Candy ¿Cómo pudiste convertirte en amante del Señor Andrew? ¿Desde cuándo me estás viendo la cara?

Fredy fue cuando fuimos a Lakewood, yo siempre te había respetado.

¿Fue ese día que te fuiste a montar con él y no quisiste que me acercara a ti?

Candy agachó la cabeza y dijo: Si, fue ese día.

Candy ¿Hubo alguien más antes que él?

No Frederick, él es el único hombre en mi vida.

¿Cómo se atrevió hacerte su amante? ¿Cómo pudo deshonrarte de esa manera? ¿Por qué accediste sabiendo que es casado?

¡Lo sé Fredy no tengo perdón!

¡Es un malvado!, ¡Se interpuso entre nosotros Candy! ¡Yo te ofrecía ser mi esposa! algo honroso, ¡pero él te ha humillado!

Fredy sólo puedo pedirte perdón, ahora ya sabes porque necesitaba terminar contigo.

¿Qué te ha prometido? ¿Se divorciará de su esposa?

Me dijo que acaba de descubrir que ella tiene un amante y que no está seguro que el bebé sea de él.

¿Y si es de él se va a divorciar?

No lo sé Fredy

Frederick dijo: Aun así ¡No quiero que terminemos!

¿Qué?

Candy ¿No ves lo que nos ha hecho? ¡No puedes dejar que se salga con la suya!

Frederick lo de nosotros no iba a funcionar, porque yo lo amaba, quise borrar mis sentimientos hacia el contigo, quise darme una oportunidad de amarte. Perdóname por usarte.

Candy no tienes la culpa de que me haya enamorado de ti, eso simplemente pasó, tú no me usaste, soy lo suficientemente hombre como para tener objetivos y metas, me propuse conquistarte y hacerte mi esposa, todavía sigue mi propuesta en pie.

No Frederick, sería vil de mi parte, tú mereces alguien mejor que yo, una muchacha que te ame, que sea solamente tuya, que no haya sido de nadie más.

Candy yo te elegí a ti, por tus cualidades. ¡No importa lo que hiciste! Te sigo amando.

No seríamos felices

Tengo que irme a trabajar hoy me toca guardia, pero quiero que sigamos esta conversación,¡ Tu mereces algo mejor que ser la amante de ese hombre!. ¡Lo odio por hacernos esto!

El se acercó a Candy y la besó bruscamente y dijo: No lo recibas en la noche, ¡tú sigues siendo mi novia!

¡Frederick! Yo..

Frederick se fue molesto de ahí iba pensando ¡Esto no se quedará así! ¡No te saldrás con la tuya William Andrew! ¡No convertirás a Candy en tu mujerzuela!

 **Hola chicas lindo inicio de semana saludos a Sayuri 1707, Mary, Glenda, Kira anima, pcamila 717, Luz, Tania Lizbeth, Cornelia Scarlet, Stormaw, Skarllet Northman. Susana Rojas (pues ahí anda mi niño tratando de volverse independiente y hacer solo sus obligaciones escolares)**

 **Estoy subiendo los capítulos tarde a partir de las 9 pm.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DEPARTAMENTO DE CHASE WELTON**

-Chase, William descubrió lo nuestro y no le dará su apellido a nuestro hijo.

Liza, es necesario que lo eliminemos ahora la Señora Elroy está en esa condición , ella estará incapacitada para reclamar la fortuna y te la cederán a ti por ser la viuda.

Pasó un mes y Frederick seguía frecuentando a Candy pero Albert la seguía atormentando para que terminara con él, Fredy no se daba por vencido, se había propuesto no perder ante Albert era cuestión de orgullo, el odiaba al hombre que le había arrebatado la felicidad de las manos.

Albert decidió ponerle punto final a esa situación y se entrevistó con el padre de Frederick

-Señor Frederick su hijo ha seguido viendo a Candy sin mi autorización, al parecer ustedes no la quieren en su familia porque no han hecho nada para que se formalicen las relaciones entre ellos, ¡no quiero que él nombre de mi protegida esté en boca de todo Chicago!.

-Señor Andrew, hablaré con mi hijo para que rompa sus relaciones definitivamente con su hija, me apena reconocer que mi esposa vio algo en ella que no le agradó .

-Comprendo, pero ustedes también deben de considerar que deseo lo mejor para Candy y ella merece una relación formal, por eso le pido que aleje a Fredy o aténgase a las consecuencias, yo no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados para ver cómo se burla de Candy.

-Por favor señor Andrew, no se exaspere yo me personalizare para alejarlo de ella.

-Le agradezco, sólo le doy de plazo dos semanas.

-Mandaré a mi hijo fuera de Chicago.

El padre de Frederick habló con el doctor Lenard, a fin de que enviaran a Fredy fuera de Chicago .

 **HOSPITAL SANTA JUANA DE CHICAGO.**

-Buenos días doctor Lenard

-Buenos días Doctor Frederick, solicité su presencia porque tengo que decirle la situación del hospital, hay necesidad de contratar médicos especialistas y estamos reestructurando el personal y motivando a los jóvenes médicos como usted, a que acepte el reto de estudiar una especialidad, próximamente abrirán cursos en New York. A los médicos de más edad no los moveremos porque ellos ya han hecho su vida aquí, pero a usted queremos impulsarlo a que se decida por una especialidad y cuando termine puede regresar al hospital.

Doctor Lenard, por ahora no está en mis planes estudiar la especialidad, porque pienso en casarme.

-Frederick, es prioritario para el hospital tener especialistas.

¿y a quien más aparte de mí mandaran a New York a especializarse?

El doctor Lenard guardó silencio.

Frederick arqueó la ceja y dijo: Mañana le doy una respuesta doctor.

 **MANSION ANDERSON**

Ese día fue almorzar a su casa y su papá le dijo que necesitaba hablar con él a solas.

Fredy ya es tiempo que te involucres en los negocios de la familia, tú eres el próximo dirigente de la compañía pues no tengo más hijos sólo tu hermana y tú pero ella pronto se casará. En nueva York se concentran todas las remisiones y pedidos del país y necesito que vayas hacerte cargo de eso.

Papá quiero que me hables con sinceridad ¿tuviste algo que ver para que el doctor Lenard me corriera del hospital? ¡Soy tu hijo! Y creo que merezco que me hables de frente.

La verdad es que sí, William Andrew te quiere lejos de su protegida y me dio dos semanas de plazo, bien sabes que tu mamá no aprueba las relaciones entre Candy y tú.

¡No se tienen que meter en mi vida! Pero haré un trato contigo, me iré a New York y te ayudaré con la compañía pero no me iré sólo sino con Candy, no quiero que me delates con William Andrew.

¿Te casaras con ella?

¡Deseo casarme con ella! Pero ella no se decide aún.

Por favor respeta mis decisiones, te prometo que me involucraré todo lo que quieras en el negocio.

¡Está bien hijo! No le diré ni una palabra a William Andrew.

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE CANDY**

Paty se había regresado a florida porque su abuelita se enfermó y ella la cuidaría, por lo que Candy se quedaba sola en el departamento.

Tocaron la puerta y ella fue abrir.

Frederick

Candy, William Andrew movió sus influencias para que me trasladen de hospital, la excusa que me dio el doctor Lenard es que no tengo una especialidad, me iré a New York porque se abrirán los cursos próximamente.

-Albert no pudo hacer eso.

Si lo hizo y también le dio a mi padre un plazo de dos semanas para que yo me aleje de ti o nos atendremos a las consecuencias.

Candy agachó la cabeza

-Candy éramos felices, sentí que te estabas enamorando de mí. Creo que todavía podemos lograrlo, ven conmigo a New York, te ofrezco ser la señora Anderson.

Frederick no puedo ir contigo, porque hoy recibí la noticia de que estoy embarazada.

-Frederick cerró los ojos lamentándolo y dijo: Más a mi favor, con eso serás señalada como la amante de William Andrew en todo Chicago, todos sabrán que estuviste en malos pasos, será un escándalo Candy. ¿Quieres que tu hijo nazca bajo la vergüenza de haber sido concebido en amasiato y no en legítimo matrimonio? No usaré palabras más fuertes Candy ni hirientes, sólo quiero que reflexiones.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Señor William, efectivamente su esposa y Chase Welton tenían relaciones antes de casarse con usted.

George tengo que llegar a un acuerdo con los Legan, hazme una cita con ellos. Me divorciaré de Liza, llegaré a un acuerdo monetario y me ofreceré a cuidar del niño pero no le daré mi apellido, pobre criatura estoy seguro que Candy lo cuidará cuando ella y yo nos casemos.

Por lo pronto prepara los papeles para que nombre a Archie heredero universal de los Andrew, la tía abuela no puede ser por la condición en que se encuentra ahora.

Si Señor William mañana mismo estarán los papeles para que los firme.

Candy llegó a la Mansión y fue con la tía abuela.

Ella se acercó a la Señora Elroy y le dijo:

Tía Elroy, este es el último día que cuido de usted, me iré lejos, será un alivio porque William volverá a la cabalidad y se dedicará por completo a su esposa y a su hijo, no le diré que estoy embarazada, Frederick me ofreció irme con él. Le prometo cuidar bien de mi hijo aunque usted no quiera pero lleva en las venas sangre de los Andrew aunque no tendrá el apellido.

LA señora Elroy solo quería gritarle: ¡No te vayas Candy! ¡No te lleves contigo al verdadero heredero de los Andrew!

Candy se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

 **ESTACION DE TREN**

Frederick estaba feliz de su victoria había logrado convencer a Candy de que se fuera con él a New York, aunque no se casarían pero vivirían bajo el mismo techo, él se haría cargo de la compañía de su padre y al mismo tiempo estudiaría la especialidad de Pediatría.

Candy no estés triste, comenzaremos una nueva vida.

Ella miró a Frederick y pensó, él es bueno, sé que estaré bien a su lado.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Albert firmó los documentos donde puso a Archie como heredero universal de la fortuna Andrew.

Señor William hoy tampoco llegó la señorita Candy.

La iré a ver a su departamento me extraña porque Candy siempre ha sido responsable.

Albert fue con George al departamento de Candy y encontraron cerrado, llamaron un cerrajero y cuando entraron Albert se dirigió a la recamara y vio que no había ropa de Candy y ningún artículo personal, dejó una nota en la almohada de la cama y el la abrió.

 **Querido Albert:**

 **Cuando estés leyendo esta carta estaré lejos de Chicago, quizás nunca nos volvamos a ver, deseo que seas feliz con la familia que elegiste, yo trataré de hacer lo mismo.**

 **Has sido el único en mi vida. Siempre ocuparás un espacio en mi corazón porque te amo.**

 **Tuya Candice**

¡Esto no puede estarme pasando a mí!

Albert tiró la nota a la basura y dijo: George quiero que busquen a Candy por todo Chicago, yo iré a la estación de tren para ver si todavía la alcanzo.

¡Sí Señor William!.

En la estación de tren confirmaron que si la habían visto pero que no se acordaban que tren había tomado.

 **CORPORATIVO ANDREW**

Neal, Sara descubrí que Liza tiene un amante por lo cual dudo que ese niño sea mío, no se parece en nada en mí, tengo declaraciones de que se entendían antes de que yo me casara con ella.

Sara dijo: ¡Eso es mentira William! ¡Liza te dio todo a ti!

Neal dijo: ¿A qué acuerdo quieres llegar tío?

Neal ¡No hagas negociaciones con él! ¡El está difamando a tu hermana y no quiere darle su nombre a tu sobrino!

Mamá ese niño tendrá el nombre de los Legan.

Albert dijo: Yo me ofrezco a cuidar del niño, pero no le daré mi apellido.

¡No lo acepto William! ¡Ese niño es el próximo patriarca del Clan Andrew!

Albert le mostró las declaraciones a Sara, ellas la rompió y dijo: Te enviaremos a nuestros Abogados

¡Vamos Neal!

Neal se fue con su mamá.

Después entro George y dijo:

Señor William, Frederick Anderson se fue a New York a estudiar una especialidad.

Prepara todo George nos iremos a New York.

 **Lindo inicio de semana Chicas**


	9. Chapter 9

Candy Y Frederick llegaron al puerto.

-¿Qué pasa Frederick? ¿Porque estamos en el puerto?

-Lo pensé bien, es mejor que nos vayamos a Europa allá William Andrew no nos podrá localizar.

-¿pero y tu especialidad y la compañía de tu padre?

-A mí me interesas más tú, que la compañía de mi padre o cualquier otra cosa. Lucharemos para ser independientes y venceremos cualquier adversidad.

Lo siento Frederick pero yo no me iré de América aquí están todos los que amo.

-¿Incluyendo a William Andrew?

-A el más que a nadie.

Está bien, entonces nos quedaremos en nueva York.

Pero estarás escondida para que él no te encuentre.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Liza, la enfermera hoy no vendrá así que te quedarás cuidando al niño hoy. Yo saldré de viaje a New York pero antes tengo que dejar algunas cosas en orden en el corporativo, vendré en la tarde a buscar mi maleta.

-¡Yo no sé cuidar al niño!

Tu instinto de madre te guiará

Ese día Liza se quedó con el niño, el a cada rato lloraba ella no sabía qué hacer con él, entonces se desesperó lo levantó y lo sacudió con fuerzas, el bebé en ese momento dejó de llorar.

-¡Por fin te dormiste!, ¡eres un latoso!

Después de cinco horas, llegó la niñera que lo cuidaba en las tardes.

¡Por fin viniste! ¡todo el día estuvo de latoso!

La niñera lo fue a ver a la cuna y dijo aterrada: ¡Señora Liza su bebé está muerto!

¿Qué dices idiota? ¡Eso no puede ser cierto!

-¡Si señora! ¡Sú bebé está muerto!

Liza se acercó al niño y vio el cuerpo sin vida, amoratado.

Ella gritó: ¡tú lo mataste!

Señora ¡yo lo encontré así!, ¡El bebé murió bajo su cuidado!

Liza se puso a gritar como loca, los sirvientes se acercaron y ella dijo: ¡La enfermera mató a mi bebé! ¡Llamen a la policía!

Los sirvientes detuvieron a la enfermera, en ese momento llegó Albert.

¿Qué pasa aquí?

¡William el niño está muerto! ¡la enfermera lo mató!

La enfermera angustiada dijo: ¡Yo acababa de llegar!, ¡la Señora Eliza lo tenía en la cuna y ya estaba sin vida!

Albert fue arriba para ver al bebé y gritó: Noo, el niño ¿Por qué? ¡Vayan por el doctor!

La señora Elroy yacía en la cama sólo escuchaba los gritos y el alboroto, se empezó a inquietar. La enfermera que la cuidaba le decía: ¡Señora Andrew tranquilícese!

El doctor llegó y dijo: Señor Andrew el bebé fue sacudido fuertemente y le causaron la muerte tiene más de cuatro horas que falleció.

Albert miró a Eliza y dijo: ¡Tú fuiste! ¡Tú te quedaste con él!

Eliza gritó : ¡Yo no fui! ¡Fue la enfermera!

Todos los sirvientes declararon que la enfermera hacía solamente dos horas que había llegado

Liza se desmayó al sentirse acorralada.

El doctor comentó: Señor Andrew, es el síndrome del bebé sacudido o zarandeado, su esposa quizás perdió el control por los nervios al quedarse sola con él cuidándolo. Yo puedo poner en el certificado de defunción que fue el síndrome de muerte súbita, pero su esposa necesita ayuda psiquiátrica.

George llegó y encontró a Albert desconsolado.

George el bebé ¡Liza lo mató! ¡Lo mató!

Archie y Annie, trataron de consolar a Albert, George se puso a ver los trámites para el funeral del niño, los abogados le recomendaron a Albert que metieran a Liza en una institución Psiquiátrica.

Al día siguiente llegaron los Legan, llegó toda la clase alta de Chicago a darle el pésame a William Albert Andrew, salió en los periódicos que el bebé Andrew había fallecido.

 **CASA ANDERSON EN NEW YORK**

Frederick le llevó el diario a Candy.

Candy leyó:

El bebé del magnate William Albert Andrew falleció por el síndrome de muerte súbita, su esposa Elizabeth Andrew será recluida por un tiempo en el hospital psiquiátrico ya que no pudo soportar la impresión.

Candy al leerlo se puso a llorar: ¡Albert ha de estar sufriendo! ¡El pequeño William muerto!

¡Quiero ir a su lado!.

Frederick le dijo: ¡Candy es mejor que no vayas a los Andrew los persigue la muerte! ¿Cuántos Andrew han muerto desde que los conoces, primero Anthony, luego Stear pero antes de ellos Rosemary, ¿quieres que le pase algo a tu hijo? ¿Así como a ese pequeño que acaba de fallecer? Pienso que tienes suerte de estar lejos, porque quizás te hubiera acusado Liza Legan de matar a su hijo. ¡Pobre Andrew! Ahora menos que nunca podrá casarse contigo, porque ni un juez le concederá el divorcio por las condiciones en que se encuentra Elizabeth Andrew, William estará encadenado a ella hasta que muera.

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE CHASE WELTON**

¡No puede ser! ¡Mi hijo muerto! ¡Necesito ver a Eliza! ¡Qué me explique que sucedió!

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Neal le dijo a sus Padres: Desde que venimos la primera vez nos hubiéramos llevado al niño, ya que vimos que Liza no se ocupaba de él, hubiéramos evitado esta tragedia.

Sara Legan dijo: Ahora William no podrá divorciarse de Liza, porque ella no está capacitada mentalmente.

Albert se acercó a los Legan y dijo: George encontró la institución psiquiátrica donde estará Liza.

-No puedes encerrar a mi hija en un manicomio, ¡Tú tienes el deber de cuidarla! ¡Recuerda los votos! ¡En salud o enfermedad! ¡Hasta que la muerte los separe!

-Sara tú sabes que Liza era infiel y que el niño no era mío, yo me divorciaré de ella.

Neal dijo: Tío ningún juez te concederá el divorcio por las condiciones en que se encuentra mi hermana, parece que estarás atado a ella, hasta que sane mentalmente o hasta que se muera o tú te mueras. Nosotros haremos todo lo posible para que se quede recluida en nuestra casa y no en esa institución mental.

Sara dijo: ¡Tendrás que pasarnos una pensión por cuidarla!.

Albert refutó: No creo que no me concedan divorciarme de ella, meteré todas las pruebas que hay en su contra.

Sara dijo: No lograrás nada William, tu destino está encadenado al de mi hija.

Al cabo de dos meses la petición de divorcio fue negada por el juez.

 **MANSION LEGAN EN MIAMI FLORIDA**

-¡Mamá ya quiero salir!

\- Tienes que estar encerrada ¿o quieres estar recluida en el manicomio? William no se librará de ti tan fácilmente, ¡la fortuna de los Andrew nos debe quedar a nosotros! Estoy segura que William tiene vigilada la casa, si te ven que sales a divertirte se lo dirán y el podrá poner la demanda de divorcio.

¡Pues ya quiero divorciarme! Ya no quiero seguir encerrada

Neal se acercó a ella y la abofeteó: ¿Es en lo único que piensas? En divertirte, cualquier madre estaría llorando la muerte de su hijo y parece como si mi sobrino nunca hubiera existido, ¿No tienes remordimientos? ¡tú le provocaste la muerte! ¡No tienes sentimientos Liza! Sólo te admito por mis padres, si por mi fuera estuvieras en el manicomio recibiendo descargas eléctricas hasta la muerte, ¡Eso es lo que mereces por haber matado a tu hijo!

¡Mamá! ¡Neal me está acusando de matar a mi hijo! ¡Yo no fui! El sólo durmió y ya no despertó.

Liza fue a la playa y se encontró con Chase Welton

Él la agarró por el cuello y dijo: ¡quiero que me digas que le pasó a mi hijo!

¡Por favor Chase suéltame me lastimas! ¡dime qué pasó con él! o ahora mismo morirás ahogada.

¡Fue William! ¡Él sabía que no era su hijo, él lo mató!.

¡Me cobraré la vida de mi hijo! ¡Esto no se quedará así!

 **CASA ANDERSON EN NEW YORK**

¡Candy el niño será beisbolista! ¡No se está quieto ni un momento!

-Será bailarina de Ballet e irá de gira ¡por todo el mundo!

-O será una buena trepadora de Árboles

Frederick la miró a los ojos y le besó el vientre: Candy ¿Qué has resuelto? ¡Acepta ser mi esposa! Como te dije antes William Andrew está encadenado a Liza hasta que ella se recupere mentalemente, pueden pasar décadas para que eso suceda, ¡yo te ofrezco protección y amor! Y un nombre para tu hijo.

¡Frederick así estamos bien! No quiero enredar más las cosas, si quieres puedo irme ahora mismo.

¡Eso no Candy! no te estoy corriendo, si quieres seguir soltera ni modo, tú sabes que cuentas conmigo.

Frederick se mantenía todo el día en el hospital practicando pediatría, en las tardes se iba a la empresa familiar y en las noches Candy lo ayudaba a estudiar leyéndole los libros para que él se aprendiera los conceptos, ellos eran muy buenos amigos, el amor de Frederick por Candy iba creciendo cada día, pero ella sólo pensaba en Albert, quería estar a su lado para consolarlo.

Un día Candy salió de la casa ya que quedaba cerca una tienda de vivires.

El mayordomo no quería dejarla salir pero ella le dijo que no le pasaría nada.

Ella iba caminando por la calle cuando se detuvo un carro cerca de ella.

¡Candy por fin te encuentro!

¡Albert!

Ella iba abrigada y tenía oculta la barriga.

Él se bajó del auto y dijo: ¡Candy han pasado tantas cosas! ¡El niño murió!

Él la abrazó y dijo: ¡Necesito que me consueles Candy! ¡Te necesito!

Albert la subió al carro y dijo: ¡Quítate ese abrigo Candy! ¡En el auto hay calor!

¡Así estoy bien! ¡Albert tengo que volver!

Sé que estás con Frederick, no pude venir antes a buscarte por lo que sucedió con el niño y porque había tratado de divorciarme, pero no lo pude lograr, mientras Liza esté loca no podré divorciarme de ella.

¡Lo siento por ti Albert! ¡Sufrí mucho cuando supe lo del niño! ¡Quise ir a tu lado!

Albert la llevó a la Mansión de los Andrew en New York.

Él la miró y dijo: ¡Sé mía Candy! ¡Necesito tu consuelo!

¡Albert! ¡yo no puedo!

Por favor, dame fuerzas para seguir adelante, sino creo que moriré de tristeza. Él la abrazó y lloraba a Candy le dio tristeza.

Albert la llevó a la habitación y Candy dijo:

Entonces amémonos en la penumbra, y deja que yo lo haga, tú no me toques y cierra los ojos sólo desvístete y acuéstate.

 **Hola Chicas este Fic es corto quizás sean 15 capítulos en mi mente ya tengo claro que sucederá ¡Que tengan un lindo inicio de semana!**


	10. Chapter 10

Albert cerró las cortinas al llegar a la habitación quedando en completa oscuridad, se acercó a ella tomando su boca con besos intensos de pasión. Mientras Candy respondía al amor que Albert le mostraba las lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos, era el padre de su hijo a quien se estaba entregando nuevamente, las palabras de Frederick sonaban en su cabeza ¡A los Andrew los persigue la muerte! ¿Quieres eso para tu hijo?

-Acuéstate Albert

-Candy yo quiero guiarte, déjame hacerlo a mi

-No Albert ¿o quieres que me vaya?

-No, haré lo que dices

El desnudo se acostó esperando con ansias el contacto de sus cuerpos para fusionarse en uno solo.

Ella se puso sobre él y empezó amarlo con sus movimientos de cadera haciendo que el perdiera el control sobre sí mismo, La sujetó por la cintura y se levantó posicionándose sobre ella sintiendo su vientre abultado, rápidamente se puso de pie y abrió un poco la cortina para mirarla.

Ella se cubrió

¿Tendremos un bebé? preguntó Albert con asombro

No ¿cómo crees?

¡Quiero ver tu cuerpo!

Lo que pasa es que Frederick me consiente demasiado y he engordado, por eso ando cubierta, ¡me da pena mostrarte que me he puesto muy gorda!

Candy yo te amo, no me importa que hayas engordado un poco, así tendré más piel para acariciar ¡déjame verte!

No Albert, mira que me arrepentiré de haber accedido a estar contigo.

El sonrió y dijo: tendremos que empezar de nuevo con las caricias.

Después de unas horas de estar juntos.

Candy dijo: Tengo que volver, pronto llegará Frederick y no quiero preocuparlo.

Candy, regresa conmigo a Chicago, tendremos una casa para nosotros dos solamente.

Albert, no quiero ser señalada, en Chicago conocen que soy tu pupila en cambio aquí En New York paso desapercibida, Frederick y yo nos hacemos compañía, él no me presiona en nada, me respeta y entiende ¡somos los mejores amigos!.

Así nos enamoramos nosotros Candy, conviviendo como hermano y hermana. ¡No quiero que sigas con él! Te necesito conmigo.

Albert la tomó nuevamente.

He estado metiendo más recursos contra Eliza a fin de que me concedan el divorcio, ¡ya quiero gritar a todo el mundo lo mucho que te amo! ¡No quiero que nuestro amor siga entre las sombras! Regresaré en cuanto pueda, por favor no me olvides Candy.

Candy pensó: ¡Como olvidarte si eres el padre de mi bebé!.

Después de unas horas más salieron de la mansión y Candy ya no llevaba la gabardina para cubrirse, ellos no se dieron cuenta que alguien los vigilaba, Chase Welton vio que se subieron en el auto y los fue siguiendo.

Chase pensó ¡para estar con esta mujer William Andrew mató a mi hijo! Ojo por ojo y diente por diente, lo mismo que me hiciste te haré.

 **CASA ANDERSON EN NEW YORK**

Albert dejó a Candy en la mansión Anderson, Frederick llegó en la noche.

Candy ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

-Salí unas horas y me encontré con Albert, como bien dijiste no le otorgaron el divorcio.

¿Se enteró de tu embarazo?

Le dije que era gordura y parece que me creyó.

Frederick miró a Candy con ira, pero no hizo más comentarios al respecto, lo atormentaban los celos, se imaginó que se había entregado a Albert, él fue a preguntarle al mayordomo si había entrado algún hombre en la casa.

-No Señor Frederick, la señora Candy salió y regresó sola a la casa, aquí no ha entrado ningún intruso.

-¡No dejes entrar a nadie! Fuera de Candy y yo ¿Me has entendido?

-Sí Señor Frederick, lo entiendo.

Alguien acechaba la casa Anderson, esperó a que las luces se apagaran y como un ladrón trepó la reja principal y se metió a la casa, tenía un puñal en la mano.

Se dirigió a las habitaciones, abrió la primera y vio que dormía Frederick, fue a la siguiente habitación que estaba vacía, abrió la siguiente habitación y vio a Candy con la lámpara a medias, el entró y puso el puñal afilado en la garganta de Candy.

Candy sintió lo frio del metal en su cuello y abrió los ojos y vio a Chase Welton decidido a matarla.

¡Por favor no me hagas daño! ¡Estoy esperando un bebé!

-¡por eso precisamente te mataré!

No entiendo ¿a qué te refieres?

¡Soy el padre del niño que mató Andrew! ¡ojo por ojo y diente por diente! Mataré a su hijo como el mató al mío.

¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Albert amaba al pequeño William!

-¡Él sabía que no era el padre! ¡Por eso lo mató! Dijo: Chase con resentimiento.

Frederick se despertó al escuchar las voces y agarró un arma y caminó hacia la habitación de Candy.

-¡Este es hijo de Andrew! ¿Verdad? Chase puso el cuchillo en el vientre de Candy.

¡No tengo porque engañarte! ¡Pero él es inocente! así como tu hijo lo era, mi hijo no tiene la culpa de nuestros pecados.

¡Pero ha sido producto del pecado!

¡Por favor te ruego que no levantes tu mano contra mí!

Si, así me gusta que supliques por tu vida ¡eres la ramera de Andrew!

Chase posicionó el cuchillo para enterrarlo en el vientre de Candy, en ese momento se abrió la puerta, el volteó para ver quien entraba.

Frederick disparó dándole en la mano a Chase, pero la bala también atravesó el hombro de Candy.

Chase se puso de pie y se aventó por la ventana cayendo sobre las ramas de un árbol y bajó por el mismo para huir.

Frederick se dio cuenta que Candy estaba herida todos los del servicio fueron al escuchar el disparo, el pidió sus instrumentos para sacarle la bala y costurarle la herida.

¡Te lo dije Candy! a los Andrew los persigue la muerte, tu hijo por ser un Andrew, también corre peligro.

Candy se desmayó del dolor.

Al día siguiente abrió los ojos y Frederick estaba angustiado, sabía que la herida no había sido mortal, pero no le gustaba verla sufrir por el dolor ocasionado por la bala.

-Frederick ¡ese hombre quería matarme! ¡está en contra de Albert!.

Candy es mejor que nos vayamos a otro lugar, corres peligro aquí. No le avises a Andrew, están atrás de él, por eso mismo te han querido matar.

Donde iríamos, no quiero que mi hijo peligre.

Frederick le propuso a Candy partir a Canadá y ella accedió.

 **MANSION LEGAN EN MIAMI FLORIDA**

Eliza estaba durmiendo y escuchó claramente el llanto de su bebé, ella se despertó y fue a ver de dónde provenía el lamento, vio que una luz lo iluminaba.

¡Hijo perdóname! -Gritó con desesperación

Sara Leagan se despertó lo mismo que Neal y encontraron a Liza agachada en un rincón, tapándose los oídos y llorando.

Liza ¿Qué tienes?

¡Lo vi! ¡Estaba llorando me extendía sus brazos! ¡Mi hijo!

Neal y Sara se miraron.

Neal pensó: Son los remordimientos, parece ser que mi hermana si es humana.

Todas las noches Liza escuchaba el llanto de su hijo y los Legan la encontraban en la misma posición.

El padre de Liza sugirió que la valorara un psiquiatra, pero Sara no accedió.

Después de un mes, Chase entró en la habitación de Eliza y ella estaba lúcida.

Chase ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡William tiene vigilada la casa! cualquier error que cometa ¡él se enterará y podrá demandarme!

-¡Él tiene una amante! y es Candy White lo estuve siguiendo unos días y lo alcancé en New York, vi que subió a su auto a una mujer y la llevó a su casa estuvieron unas horas ahí, la vi de cerca y pude darme cuenta que es la enfermera que cuidaba de nuestro hijo.

¡Es un miserable! y se atreve acusarme de adulterio.

¡Quise matarla porque está embarazada!

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Entró Sara Legan a la habitación de Liza.

Chase Welton respondió: William Andrew tiene una amante que está embarazada de él.

¿Quién es? Dímelo

Candice White

¡Esa huérfana! Quiere darle un hijo para heredar toda la fortuna Andrew, ¡No lo permitiré!

¿Dónde está?

-Señora Legan, Candice White está viviendo con Frederick Anderson en New york.

-¡Dame la dirección Chase! William cometerá el error de visitar a su amante y lo acusaremos de adulterio.

-Neal Legan escuchó lo que Sara platicaba con su esposo, al terminar de escuchar la conversación pensó: ¡Candy y William Andrew! ¡Tengo que ponerlo sobre aviso! No lo haré por él, ya que lo detesto por frustrar mi compromiso con Candy, si no por ella, todavía siento que la amo y no quiero que sea señalada.

 **MANSION ANDREW EN CHICAGO**

Albert estaba con la señora Elroy cuando el mayordomo de la casa dijo:

Señor William, ha venido a visitarlo el Señor Daniel Legan.

Dile que suba a la habitación de mi tía Elroy.

Neal tocó la puerta.

-Adelante Neal, puedes pasar.

Tío, supe por una conversación entre mis padres, que has hecho tu amante a Candy.

Albert se puso de pie y estaba blanco de la impresión -¿Cómo lo supieron?

Eso es lo de menos, quiero advertirte que mi familia está esperando cualquier error tuyo para demandarte por adulterio, te tienen vigilado a ti y la mansión Anderson en New York.

-¿Y tu porque vienes a prevenirme? ¿Qué ganas con todo esto?

No lo hago por ti, no te he perdonado que hayas arruinado mi compromiso con Candy, es por ella que lo hago, para que no quede enlodado su nombre.

¡Te lo agradezco Neal! No esperaba ayuda de tu parte.

Neal miró a la señora Elroy y preguntó: ¿y mi tía Elroy no ha tenido mejoría?

-Al contrario ha adelgazado y su cuerpo se está debilitando.

Neal se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente y comentó: Espero se mejore, me duele verla en ese estado.

Neal se fue de la mansión Andrew y la Señora Elroy se desesperó.

¡Tía cálmate! No te inquietes, no podrán comprobarme nada.

La Señora Elroy balbuceó

¡No te esfuerces tía, puede hacerte daño!

Can…

Si tía ¿Qué tiene Candy?

Está…

No te preocupes por ella, Frederick la está cuidando por el momento

Embarazada ….

 **Hola chicas perdonen la tardanza pero en estas fechas es un poco difícil actualizar, ya que uno está con la familia compartiendo alegrías, y también porque a las mujeres nos toca cocinar. Les deseo un Feliz año Nuevo 2016 que Dios les prospere en todo, cuide de ustedes y sus familias, las quiero chicas.**


	11. Chapter 11

Albert se acercó a la señora Elroy.

¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué Candy está embarazada? ¡Parpadea si eso es lo que me estás diciendo!

La señora Elroy parpadeó varias veces.

¿Te lo dijo antes de irse?

Ella balbuceo: sssi

¿Por qué me mintió? Albert empezó a caminar desesperado por toda la habitación, sus pensamientos lo atormentaban. ¿Es posible que se haya enamorado de Frederick? ¿Me lo ocultó para que yo no me la trajera a Chicago y se quedara con él? No creo, no se hubiese entregado a mí, si así fuese.

Tía, tengo que ir por Candy a New York, la traeré conmigo, ¡Nuestro bebé tiene que estar bajo mi cuidado!

Albert salió de la recamara de la Señora Elroy, fue al corporativo para dejarle instrucciones a George.

Mientras Archie lo llevaba a la estación de tren, notó que un auto los seguía, Albert le dijo a Archie: Me dejaras en la estación de tren e irás por la policía, parece que nos siguen.

-Tío, mejor voy contigo ¡El que nos sigue puede dañarte!

No es necesario, veo que sólo es uno, puedo encargarme de él.

Albert pidió un compartimento privado, se dio cuenta que todavía lo seguía el hombre, el caminó un poco para despistarlo, él hombre lo perdió de vista, Albert le dio un golpe con su maleta, tirándolo al suelo y le puso el pie en el cuello y lo encaró diciendo: ¿Por qué me sigues? ¿Quién eres?

El hombre no contestaba. Albert lo aplastó más

-Dijo con dificultad: ¡Trabajo para Sara Leagan!

Albert lo levantó del cuello, le hizo una llave por el brazo dejándolo inmóvil.

¿Qué te ordenó Sara?

Tengo instrucciones de seguirte y cuando estés con tu amante hablar a la policía y que te agarren en el acto de adulterio.

Archie lo alcanzó con algunos policías.

Albert dijo: Quería asaltarme. Los policías se llevaron detenido al hombre para interrogarlo.

Cuida de la tía Elroy en mí ausencia, pon un telegrama al Corporativo en New York que me esperen algunos hombres en la estación, tendré que usar escolta- Le ordenó Albert a Archie.

 **MANSION ANDERSON**

Las cosas se le habían facilitado a Frederick, desde antes que Candy sufriera el atentado ya tenía las intenciones de irse a Canadá, ya que el papá había hecho un buen negocio de expansión a ese país, estaba buscando la manera de convencerla de dejar Nueva York y que se fuera con él. Todavía no podía perdonar la intromisión de Albert en sus vidas, partieron a Canadá y dejó instrucciones que no le informaran a nadie su ubicación.

Albert acompañado de cuatro hombres que trabajaban para él, llegó a la Mansión Anderson y el mayordomo les dijo:

Señor Andrew, ellos se mudaron a otro continente es lo único que sé.

Albert se molestó, tomó al mayordomo por el cuello y dijo: ¡Me estás mintiendo! ¡Dime donde está Candy!

¡Señor Andrew! ¡Me está dañando! Pregúntele al padre del doctor Frederick, ¡él ha de saber!

Albert mandó a investigar donde estaba el padre de Frederick para hablar con él.

Le informaron que estaba en Chicago, mandó a George y Archie que le preguntaran el paradero de Frederick, el Señor Anderson les dijo que no les daría la ubicación de su hijo y que si seguían presionándolo los acusaría de acoso.

Albert contrató varios detectives para que encontraran a Candy.

 **TORONTO CANADA**

Frederick, estoy triste truncaste tu especialidad para ocultarme.

No te preocupes Candy, soy inmensamente millonario, la medicina la practico porque me gusta, aquí también podría llevar la especialidad el próximo periodo, ahora lo que más deseo es casarme contigo.

-Candy para desviar su atención le comentó: Quiero enviar algunas cartas al hogar de Pony y Albert para decirles que estoy bien.

Escríbelas, yo las enviaré cuando vaya camino a mi trabajo.

El abrazó a Candy y le dijo: Yo te cuidaré, a mi lado estarás segura y también tu bebé.

Al día siguiente ella le dio las cartas para que las llevara a la oficina postal, camino a su trabajo Frederick se detuvo rompió los sobres y los tiró a la basura pensando: No dejaré que de nuevo Andrew se meta en nuestras vidas, Candy yo haré que te enamores de mí y lo olvides.

Pasaron los meses y Candy tuvo a su bebé, Frederick empezó a presionarla para que se casara con él.

En todo ese tiempo Albert buscó desesperadamente a Candy sin lograrlo.

 **MANSION LEAGAN.**

Señora Elizabeth le traigo su desayuno- La mucama se dio cuenta que Liza no estaba.

-Señora Sara, la Señora Elizabeth no está en su habitación.

¡Búsquenla por toda la casa!

Toda la servidumbre se puso a buscar a liza.

Llegó Neal y Sara le dijo: ¡Tú hermana ha desaparecido!

El rápidamente fue a su despacho y notó que había desaparecido una carpeta, donde estaba la ubicación de Candy y Frederick Anderson.

Neal le mandó un telegrama a Albert a Chicago.

-En un compartimento privado del tren de florida iban Elizabeth Andrew y Chase Welton.

Liza, cuando los encontremos desapareceremos a la ramera de Andrew y a su bebé, de seguro ya nació.

Liza dijo: Pero antes quiero pasar a Chicago para terminar un trabajo que dejé a medias.

 **MANSION ANDREW DE CHICAGO.**

-Señor William le traemos un telegrama del Señor Daniel Leagan.

Albert lo abrió y decía.

Tío William, Liza ha desaparecido, sospecho que fue en busca de Candy, ya que no encontré en mi despacho los papeles donde tenía la dirección de ella en Canadá.

Albert exlamó: ¡Candy está en Canadá!

Desde ese momento Albert hizo que investigaran donde estaban ubicadas las oficinas Anderson en Canadá.

 **MANSION ANDERSON EN CANADA**

-Papá

-Hijo, varios meses sin verte, te extrañamos en casa.

El señor Anderson escuchó el llanto del bebé.

¿Qué pasa Frederick?

-Es el hijo de Candy.

¿Es tuyo?

No

¿Piensas criar al hijo de otro hombre? ¡No puedes darle la fortuna de los Anderson a alguien que no lleva nuestra sangre!

¿Y qué hago? ¿Yo deseo casarme con Candy?

Puedo llevarle ese bebé a su padre, y quédate con ella.

No puedo apartar a Candy de su bebé.

Podemos fingir un secuestro.

 **Hola chicas espero estén bien, hoy casi no he tenido tiempo de nada porque estuve haciendo tarea con mi niño.**

 **Le mando saludos a Glenda y Stormaw (servidas nenas), Leihej, Rocío CR, Maravilla 121, Sayuri 1707, Luz, Susana rojas, Mary, Josie, Pathya (me descubriste en amores de plataforma pero mantengamos el secreto por fis), Tania Lizbeth, Skarllet Northman. Flakita choc, Lady Susi, Mary Star.**

 **Se abren las votaciones de que Fic quieren que actualice próximamente.**


	12. Chapter 12

¡Papá! ¡No puedo hacerle eso a Candy! ella confía en mí.

Si te casas con ella, ¡ese niño siempre te recordará que Candy fue de Andrew!, a fuerza tendrías que registrarlo como un Anderson, tampoco creo que William Andrew se quede con los brazos cruzados sabiendo que tienes a su hijo, siempre estará detrás de ustedes, en cambio si le entregamos al niño se consolara con él, habrá más probabilidades que los deje en paz, podrás ser feliz con Candy.

Frederick se quedó pensativo por unos momentos, al final dijo: Dime tu plan.

Esa tarde el Señor Anderson le envió un telegrama a Albert.

Frederick, narcotizó a Candy para que se durmiera por medio de un vaso de leche que le llevó la mucama, el Señor Anderson contrató una nodriza, para alimentar al niño a fin de alejarlo de Candy.

 **MANSIÓN ANDREW EN CHICAGO**

Albert estaba buscando sus papeles para viajar a Canadá, para ir en busca de Candy y su bebé.

-Señor William, le traigo un telegrama de Toronto Canadá - le informó el Mayordomo.

Albert leyó: William, estoy partiendo a Chicago con nuestro hijo, por favor espérame.

Tuya Candy.

Él se quedó pensativo

George, ¿Qué hago? Parece que este telegrama me lo mandó Candy de Canadá, en él me dice que viene a Chicago con mi hijo.

Señor William, no sé qué aconsejarle en este caso.

No sé si esperar o ir por ellos, pero si voy a Canadá y nos cruzamos en el camino al llegar aquí Candy podría asustarse si no me encuentra. ¿Qué debo hacer? Se quedó pensativo por unos instantes, finalmente concluyó: Quizás se dio cuenta que es mejor que estén bajo mi protección. Esperaré solo diez días, si no tengo noticias de ellos iré a Canadá.

 **MANSIÓN ANDERSON**

Candy despertó la tarde del día siguiente, miró la cuna alterándose al verla vacía.

Gritó desesperada: ¡Mi hijo! ¿Dónde está? Bajó corriendo hacia el salón, no encontró a nadie, en la cocina sólo estaban el mayordomo y la cocinera.

¿Dónde está mi hijo?

El mayordomo con la sangre más fría que un tempano de hielo contestó: Señora Candice, alguien entró anoche en la mansión, llevándose a su bebé, El señor Frederick fue a poner la denuncia, esta mañana vinieron los detectives a investigar pero la encontraron dormida, dejaron dicho que vendrían más tarde para interrogarla.

¡Eso no puede ser cierto! –gritó desconsolada.

Candy fue a vestirse adecuadamente para salir en busca de su hijo, en ese momento llegó Frederick con los ojos llorosos acompañado de unos hombres que se hacían pasar por detectives.

La abrazó diciendo: ¡Candy! ¡Mi amor! Se llevaron a nuestro bebé.

Los hombres vestidos de inspectores comenzaron a interrogarla.

Señora ¿escuchó anoche algún ruido extraño?

¡No escuché nada!

¡Señora entraron en su cuarto! Y usted ¿no se dio cuenta de nada?

¡Me quedé profundamente dormida!

¿Con quien comparte usted la habitación?

¡Con nadie! En esa habitación sólo estamos mi bebé y yo.

Registraremos la habitación para ver si encontramos alguna pista o indicio que nos pueda guiar al secuestrador, los empleados de servicio, están bajo vigilancia, ninguno tiene permiso de salir de la ciudad incluyéndola a usted, hasta que se aclare todo este asunto.

Frederick arqueó la ceja, esquivando la mirada de Candy.

 **MANSION ANDREW EN CHICAGO**

Eliza entró por la puerta trasera de la mansión para no ser vista, su intención era llegar a la habitación de la tía Elroy ha regocijarse de sus circunstancias.

Abrió la puerta, se acercó a ella, diciendo: Tía Elroy, he venido a terminar con usted, cuando me deshaga de William, no quiero ningún obstáculo para quedarme con la fortuna de los Andrew.

Liza agarró una almohada, en ese momento entró una de las enfermeras que la cuidaba que no la conocía y preguntó: ¿Quién es usted?

-Soy una amiga de la familia, le iba acomodar la almohada a la Señora Elroy.

La enfermera la miró con desconfianza y comentó: Llamaré a los de servicio para preguntar si la conocen. Fue hacia la puerta, Eliza tomó un florero golpeándola en la cabeza, bajó las escaleras rápidamente dirigiéndose a la puerta principal, el jardinero trató de detenerla pero Chase Welton lo amenazó apuntándole con una pistola, ambos huyeron en un coche.

Llegó Archie cuando vio a todos los del servicio reunidos preguntó, si había sucedido algo malo.

¡Señor Cornwell! Entró una intrusa en la casa, creemos que quería dañar a la Señora Elroy, porque atacó a la enfermera.

La enfermera describió a Eliza.

¡Era la Señora Elizabeth Andrew!, ¡quise detenerla! pero un hombre me amenazó con una pistola y tuve que dejarla ir. –declaró el jardinero.

Albert se enteró de lo que había pasado, decidió poner en el diario la foto de Elizabeth Andrew, con la noticia que estaba incapacitada mentalmente, siendo peligrosa para la sociedad y ofrecía una recompensa de 50,000 dls a quien la entregara a las autoridades.

Contrató vigilancia para resguardar la Mansión.

Eliza tuvo que pintarse el cabello, también se lo cortó y se vistió con ropas humildes para que no la reconocieran.

Ella y Chase Welton siguieron con su plan de viajar a Canadá para desaparecer a Candy con su hijo.

 **MANSION ANDERSON**

Frederick ¡No puedo seguir con esta incertidumbre! ¡Quiero salir a buscar a mi hijo! La policía no ha hecho nada.

¡Amor! ¡Están haciendo todo lo humanamente posible!

¡No es cierto! Sólo vinieron a prohibirme que no saliera de la ciudad, pero no me han traído noticias de mi bebé. Si fue un secuestro, ¿porque no han pedido rescate?

Quizás fue Chase Welton el que se llevó a tu hijo, temo decirte esto, pero la policía cree que no está vivo.

Cuando dijo eso Frederick, Candy se desmayó.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Estaban almorzando en el comedor, Albert con los Cornwell y George cuando el mayordomo anunció que el Señor Frederick Anderson estaba en el recibidor para hablar con Albert.

Albert se puso de pie y se dirigió rápidamente a recibir al Señor Frederick Anderson, lo vio que iba acompañado de una mujer con un niño en brazos.

Señor William, vengo de parte de mi nuera a entregarle a su hijo.

Archie y Annie estaba atónitos de haber escuchado las palabras del Señor Anderson.

¿Qué ha dicho usted? -Dijo Albert desconcertado

Que mi nuera la Señora Candice Anderson y mi hijo Frederick me pidieron que le trajera a este niño, para que usted se haga cargo de él, es el producto de la relación ílicita que manutuvo con Candice.

Albert se acercó al niño, al verlo lo tomó en sus brazos. La emoción lo embargó pero estaba confundido.

¿Dónde está Candy? recibí un telegrama donde me decía que vendría con mi hijo y que la esperara.

Ella no vendrá William, porque se casó con Frederick, usted entenderá que tiene que cumplir con sus deberes conyugales.

¡Eso no es cierto! Annie por favor sostenme al niño- dijo Albert alterado

¡Candy me ama! No se pudo haber casado con Frederick.

-Señor Andrew, Candy se enamoró Frederick, pero usted se interpuso en la relación, seduciéndola ahora ella ha reflexionado y decidió casarse con mi hijo, aquí traigo una carta dé su puño y letra, traje también el certificado de matrimonio para dejarle una copia. No se atrevió a venir personalmente a entregarle al niño, por la vergüenza de que supieran en Chicago que usted la hizo su amante.

Albert dijo furioso: ¡Candy no dejaría a su hijo!, porque es huérfana, ella sufrió mucho por no tener a sus padres cerca, por tal motivo, ¡no creo que lo abandone!

-Señor William, en realidad no lo está abandonando, sino se lo está cediendo a usted, ella sabe que lo cuidará. Quizás lo lleve en la sangre, está haciendo lo mismo que le hicieron a ella, supongo que es de familia. Mi hijo le ha ofrecido un hogar estable, un matrimonio legal, sin necesidad de ocultarse, Candice no quiere seguir siendo su amante Señor Andrew, ella quiere ser una Dama. Usted la pervirtió pero Frederick le dio honra al hacerla su esposa. Eso es todo lo que vengo a decirle, dígame ¿Quiere quedarse con su hijo? ¿O lo llevo a un hospicio?

Albert contestó: ¡No sea estúpido!, ¡Es obvio que me quedaré con mi hijo!

-Bueno me retiró ya cumplí con lo que me fue encomendado.

En ese momento el señor Anderson se retiró con la nodriza.

Albert abrió la carta la cual decía.

 _ **Albert: esta ha sido la decisión más difícil que he tomado, me he dado cuenta que nunca podrás librarte de Eliza, así que te cedo a nuestro hijo, me he casado con Frederick estoy segura que con él podré encontrar la felicidad que no pudiste darme, sólo me ofreciste un amor entre las sombras, con Frederick puedo llevar la frente en alto sin nada que me avergüence, deseo que seas feliz, le daré hijos a Frederick y perpetuaré el apellido de los Anderson.**_

 _ **No me busques.**_

 _ **Con cariño Candice Anderson.**_

Albert buscó las cartas de Candy, vio que era la misma letra, se la dio a Archie y Annie los cuales confirmaron que Candy la había escrito.

¿Qué harás tío?

Albert endureció su rostro y dijo: Lo primero es encontrarle una nodriza a mi pequeño, lo registraré mañana mismo como William Andrew, lo bautizaremos, después iré a confrontar a Candy, ¡Me importa un bledo que se haya casado con ese idiota! ¡Ella es mía! ¡Me pertenece! ¡Haré que se divorcie, la traeré arrastrando si es necesario!

George empieza hacer los arreglos para registrar a mi hijo.

Albert lo abrazó ¡Este si es mi hijo! ¡Es igualito a Anthony de bebé! Lo llevaré con mi tía Elroy para que lo conozca.

Todos fueron a la recamara de la Señora Elroy, tenían pesar por lo de Candy pero al mismo tiempo estaban emocionados por tener al pequeño William en la mansión, ella miró a todos lo que entraron.

Tía, te tengo una sorpresa, quiero presentarte al pequeño William Andrew.

Albert se acercó, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. El acomodó al niño de manera que ella lo viera.

Ella balbuceó: ssse pparece Aanthony.

 **FELIZ FIN DE SEMANA CHICAS**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lectura bajo su propio riesgo, si está muy sensible o no quiere hacer corajes abstenerse de leer.**

 **MANSIÓN ANDERSON**

Sandra Anderson daba vueltas como una leona enjaulada en su salón, había llegado a sus oídos, que su esposo Frederick había llegado a Chicago con un bebé en brazos y una mujer, ella esperaba impaciente su llegada para exigirle explicaciones.

Él llegó, se quitó su gabardina y se dirigió al salón al abrir la puerta, encontró a su esposa hecha una furia : ¡Buenas noches Sandra! he vuelto, tu hijo te manda saludos.

-¡Te estaba esperando! ¡Quiero que me digas quien es esa mujer con la que te vio todo Chicago y ese bebé que traías en brazos!

-El bebé es de William Andrew, la mujer era su nodriza -contestó el señor Anderson con tranquilidad.

-¿Por qué lo tenías tú?

Fue un encargo de Fredy, yo cumplí con mi misión.

¿En que anda metido nuestro hijo? –preguntó ella un poco nerviosa

¡Ese pequeño bastardo es el producto de la relación ilícita que tuvo William Andrew con Candice, la mujer de la que está enamorado nuestro hijo!, el cuidó todo este tiempo de ella, quiere hacerla su esposa, por lo tanto le sugerí que le trajéramos el bebé a su padre, yo no iba a permitir que registrara como un Anderson a ese pequeño, no quiero que el apellido Anderson lo tenga ese niño que no lleva mi sangre.

¡Lo que debiste hacer es traer a Candy y a su hijo con Andrew! ¡Para alejarla de Frederick definitivamente!

-¿Y dejar que Andrew ganara? No Sandra, yo le he enseñado a mi hijo que nunca se rinda, a que luche por lo que quiere, ¡ganar a toda costa lo que se proponga!, atropellando a todo aquel que se atraviese en el camino, ¡así he llegado a ser quien soy!, ¡no dejando que nadie se interponga entre mi objetivo y yo! Quiero que Frederick sea de implacable, que no se toque el corazón por nadie, para lograr sus metas, Andrew se interpuso en su relación con esa chica, la pervirtió pues es mayor que ella por varios años, ¡aprenderá su lección de no meterse con Frederick! -Dijo con dureza en su rostro

¿Qué clase de mujer puede ser esa que abandona a su hijo para quedarse con un hombre? –preguntó Sandra Anderson

¡Una mujer ilusa, tonta y sin malicia! le hicimos creer que habían raptado a su pequeño, en este momento que está sensible Frederick aprovechará para acercarse a ella y hacerla su mujer. Cuándo no hay oportunidades hay que crearlas – dijo con una sonrisa irónica

¡No creo que William Andrew se quede con los brazos cruzados! ¡De seguro irá por ella!

¡No creo! traje una carta donde decía que la dejara ser feliz con Frederick – dijo con mucha seguridad el Señor Anderson.

¿Acaso crees que no se dará cuenta que ella no escribió esa carta?

¿Me crees tan tonto? ¡No dejo ningún cabo suelto! ¡Así he tenido que hacer con algunos de mis negocios usando un escribano de documentos falsos!, ¡El escribió la carta con la letra semejante a la de esa muchacha!, fue fácil falsificarla ya que tiene una letra muy común.

 **MANSIÓN ANDREW EN CHICAGO**

Albert estaba con su hijo en la habitación de la Señora Elroy, ella se inquietaba cada vez que escuchaba al niño quejarse, se estaba volviendo un estímulo para ella el escucharlo, deseaba ponerse bien, para vigilar que cuidaran al pequeño heredero de la fortuna Andrew.

Albert comentó: ¡Es tan perfecto!, ¡Candy y yo lo hicimos con mucho amor!- cerró sus ojos recordando el momento donde se amaron.

Señor William, el Señor George Thompson lo espera en la biblioteca- dijo el mayordomo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Albert le dio el bebé a la nodriza, fue a conversar con George.

¡Qué avances tienes!

-Hablé con los abogados, ellos aconsejan que no registres al niño como si fueras su padre, ni que pongas a Candy como la madre, le darías las armas a Elizabeth tu esposa para acusarte de adulterio.

-Eso no me importa en lo absoluto, George.

-William ¡no seas impulsivo piensa bien las cosas!, ¡Seria un escándalo terrible!, tú sigues siendo el tutor de Candy, lo que aconsejan los abogados, es que simules una adopción o que Archie lo ponga como su hijo legítimo.

¡Todo esto es como un castigo por mis actos! Quiero gritar a todo el mundo que amo a Candy y a mi hijo, por cubrir las apariencias tengo que callarme.

No es por las apariencias, es por tu honorabilidad y la reputación de la Señorita Candice, si algún día será tu esposa, no debe tener nada que dañe su imagen.

¡Trae los papeles! ¿No hay problema si Elizabeth no firma los papeles de adopción? ¿Ya que es mi esposa?

No, porque ella está incapacitada mentalmente para tomar decisiones, todos pensaran que adoptaste a tu bebé para consolarte por el que perdiste.

Albert puso una cara melancólica y expresó: ¡Yo amaba al bebé de Eliza! fue una tragedia lo que pasó con él, ahora mi consuelo es mi verdadero hijo.

 **MANSION ANDERSON DE TORONTO CANADA**

Los inspectores llegaron a pedirle a Frederick ropa del niño, habían encontrado a un bebé que había muerto por el frío y lo tenían en la morgue.

Él les dio la ropa a escondidas de Candy, ella sólo dormía por la depresión en la que estaba inmersa.

¡Candy despierta! ¡Vístete iremos a la morgue!

¿Qué haremos en la morgue Frederick? Preguntó alarmada.

Cuando lleguemos lo sabrás.

Fueron juntos acompañados "de los inspectores"

Al llegar a la morgue, un policía dijo: ¡Es por acá síganme!

Señora queremos que reconozca si es su bebé o no

Candy se acercó, el pequeño sólo tenía el cabello rubio, la cara estaba en estado de descomposición, ella reconoció la ropa al instante, quiso abrazarlo y Frederick la detuvo.

Sólo se escuchaban los gritos y lamentos de Candy, Frederick tenía desgarrado el corazón de hacerla sufrir de esa manera, pero se decía asimismo, sólo será breve el sufrimiento, después dedicaré toda mi vida en hacerte feliz.

Esa noche Frederick tuvo que darle tranquilizantes.

Hicieron los arreglos para enterrar al bebé como William Anderson, a los dos días Candy estaba en el cementerio acompañada de Frederick y algunos trabajadores de él, que le mostraban su apoyo incondicional.

Mientras enterraban al pequeño, Frederick pensaba: Estoy enterrando todo lo que me separa de Candy.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Por fin se habían firmado los papeles de adopción, tuvieron que dar algunos sobornos para que se agilizaran los trámites y para que no preguntaran de donde había salido el pequeño.

El Domingo, bautizaron en secreto al bebé Andrew.

Albert, temía dejar sólo a su hijo para ir en busca de Candy, pensaba: Cuando murió el niño de Eliza lo dejé desprotegido, No tengo valor para apartarme de mi hijo por el momento.

 **MANSION ANDERSON EN TORONTO**

Candy estaba alistando su equipaje

¿Qué haces Candy? –preguntó con angustia Frederick

-Me regreso al hogar de Pony, en Michigan ¡Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí! Vine a Canadá para proteger a mi hijo, al no lograrlo me voy con las manos vacías y con el alma desgarrada.

-Candy ¡cásate conmigo! Tendremos un hijo con el que te consolarás.

Nada puede darme consuelo Frederick ¡Tú no cumpliste la promesa de protegernos a mi hijo y a mí!

¿Ahora me culpas por lo sucedido? ¿Tú estabas en su habitación y no te diste cuenta cuando se lo llevaron?

Candy lloró desconsolada y dijo con amargura: ¡si fue mi culpa!

No es culpa de nadie Candy, son cosas que pasan, te ofrezco que comencemos una vida juntos, mi padre me ha ofrecido un viaje, mandó a su hombre de confianza para que se quede en Canadá a cuidar del negocio, para que nosotros podamos ir a Europa, a olvidar estos terribles acontecimientos.

-Ya te dije que iré a Michigan

¿Qué harías si te encontraras con Andrew? ¿Le confesarías que tuviste a su hijo y que murió? ¿Crees que te perdonara por ocultárselo? No Candy, no regreses a Michigan, ahí sólo encontraras más tristeza.

Candy se puso a llorar, Frederick se puso a su lado y le dijo: No llores pequeña.

La abrazó, empezó a besar sus ojos, besó sus mejillas, luego la besó en los labios, Candy por un momento se imaginó que era Albert.

¡Déjame consolarte Candy! le dijo al oído.

Apagó las lámparas quedando a oscuras.

 **TREN CAMINO A CANADA**

Estaba Eliza con su amante observando a un bebé, la mente de ella divagó y se acercó al pequeño, lo sacó de su carriola sosteniéndolo en sus brazos y lo empezó arrullar.

La mamá del pequeño se despertó ¿Qué hace con mi niño!- exclamó aterrada y se lo arrebató con prontitud.

Chase dijo: ¡Señora por favor discúlpela!, nosotros perdimos a nuestro bebé.

-¡si pero no tiene que cargar a mi hijo!

La Señora se cambió de lugar, Eliza lloró diciendo: Chase no quiero que le hagamos nada al niño de Candy, mejor quisiera quedarme con él.

No sé Eliza, cuando lo tenga en mis manos sabré si puedo hacerle daño o no.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Albert soñó, que el entraba a la cabaña, veía que Frederick le hacía el amor a Candy.

Se levantó aterrado diciendo: ¡No puedo más! ¡Tengo que ir por Candy! ¡No puede ser verdad que se haya casado con Frederick!

 **Hola Chicas lindo fin de semana, espero puedan disfrutar del puente vacacional las que son de México. Saludos y bendiciones.**

 **Alejandra y Manuela Saavedra (es un gusto saber de ustedes, trato de actualizar mis Fics una vez por semana) son varios.**

 **¿Nenas cuál quieren que sea la siguiente que actualice? Esta semana estuve respaldando mis historias ya que a una compañerita escritora le cerraron su cuenta, aparte de que ando con una tos latosa y temperatura.**


	14. Chapter 14

**MANSION ANDERSON EN TORONTO CANADA**

Frederick decía entre besos: ¡Déjame ser tu consuelo Candy!

¡Dame la oportunidad de amarte, de entrar en ti, de hacerte mía!

Candy entre sollozos dijo: ¡Albert!, nuestro bebé.

Frederick se dio cuenta que Candy lo estaba confundiendo, y siguió acariciándola. Sé mía una vez más.-Exclamó

Se quitó la camisa y su pantalón, estaba desnudando a Candy

Candy dijo: ¡No puedo! yo quiero tener a mi hijo, ¡déjame sola! ¡Déjame sola!

Frederick estaba excitado e insistió: ¡Candy no puedo parar! ¡Déjame amarte!, sé mía.

Candy reaccionó y dijo: Déjame Frederick, acabo de perder a mi hijo, ¡No quiero consolarme de esa manera!

Frederick se vistió y se fue molesto a su habitación.

Al día siguiente estaban listas las maletas de ambos y partieron hacia Inglaterra.

Elizabeth Andrew y Chase Welton llegaron a la Mansión Anderson dos días después.

He estado vigilando toda la mañana, parece que no está ahí el dueño de la casa-Comentó Chase.

-Debes preguntarle a la servidumbre- dijo Elisa

Lo haré

Chase llamó a la puerta, una mucama abrió.

El ofreció sus servicios como plomero.

Señorita parece deshabitada la casa.

-Así es, secuestraron al bebé de la Señora Anderson y lo encontraron muerto, ya lo enterraron, ellos salieron fuera del país porque la Señora Candice quedó muy mal por el suceso.

-Sabe en qué panteón lo enterraron

Si, en el de la Iglesia Luterana, El pequeño se llamaba William Anderson.

Chase se lo dijo a Eliza fueron al panteón y vieron el nombre en la lápida.

¿Quién haría algo tan monstruoso como esto? –dijo Chase Welton

Eliza dijo: Nosotros lo íbamos hacer, ¿Ya se te olvidó a que venimos a Canadá?

Eliza, vamos a olvidarnos de esta venganza, dale el divorcio a Andrew y tratemos de ser felices, yo te amo, no puedo ofrecerte los lujos a lo que estás acostumbrada pero puedo mantenerte con mi trabajo, vamos hablar con Andrew y lleguemos a un acuerdo con él.

¡Te has vuelto demente Chase! ¡No voy a renunciar a la fortuna de los Andrew! Seguiremos con el plan de acabar con William, por el momento Candy se nos escapó, ¡pero ya ves! ¡También el bebé de ellos murió como el de nosotros!

 **MANSION ANDREW EN CHICAGO.**

-George ¿Qué noticias me tienes del detective en Toronto?

Señor William, todo es muy confuso, el detective mandó un telegrama donde dice que Los Anderson refiriéndose a la Señora Candy y a Frederick se fueron del país, después de que perdieron a su bebé William Anderson.

¿Qué perdieron a su bebé? ¿A qué se referirá con eso?

No tengo dudas que el bebé que tengo aquí es mío, es igualito a mí hasta pecas tiene, eso me indica que también es de Candy, ¿Qué niño enterraron?

Mándale un telegrama al detective que investigue si Candy y Frederick se casaron.

En seguida, Señor Andrew.

Albert fue a la habitación y la Señora Elroy estaba cargando al pequeño William.

Vaya, te has recuperado desde que el pequeño William está en casa.

-Sí, este niño me ha impulsado a luchar por mí salud, gracias a Candy tengo en mis brazos al heredero de los Andrew. Por cierto ¿Qué noticias tienes de ella?

Según el detective que contratamos, salieron de Canadá hacia otro país.

¿Sabes que William? ¡Ya basta con todo esto! Vas a Obligar a Frederick Anderson que el mismo te traiga a Candy.

¿Cómo voy a lograr eso?

Investiga quienes son sus acreedores y sus proveedores, o si tiene algún negocio turbio, busca algo que lo obligue a que el mismo te traiga a Candy, si no lo hace por las buenas que lo haga por las malas, ¡Este niño debe tener a su madre cerca! ¡Qué importa si está o no casada con Anderson!

Siempre hemos tratado hacer las cosas derechas, por cubrir el buen nombre de la familia hemos sido desdichados, ahora nuestra prioridad será ser felices a toda costa.

¡Me sorprenden tus palabras tía!

Vi todo lo que Candy padeció y lo que padeciste por su amor, ahí postrada sin poder decir o hacer algo para ayudarlos. ¡Ya estuvo bueno de que sufran! ¡Ella te ama y debe estar a tu lado!

Pasaron 20 días y le notificaron a Albert por parte del detective en Toronto que Frederick y Candy no se casaron, que no habían datos en ninguna de las Iglesias ni en el registro civil de Canadá

Señor William le traemos una carta del hogar de Pony.

Albert leyó que decía: Señor William hemos recibido una carta extraña de Candy, se la enviamos para que usted la lea, ya que no sabemos de qué se trata.

Hermana María, Señorita Pony.

Voy camino a Inglaterra, cruzaré el océano para que sanen mis heridas del corazón, tuve un hijo con Albert, lo secuestraron y lo asesinaron, nunca le informé que estaba embarazada, no puedo regresar a su lado porque no me perdonará por habérselo ocultado, actué mal y estas son las consecuencias de mis actos, el no tener a mi hijo conmigo, Frederick está tratando de ayudarme, quiere que me case con él y que iniciemos una nueva vida, estoy sumida en la tristeza, por favor oren por mí para que pueda tomar la mejor decisión.

Les ama Candice White Andrew.

Albert dijo: ¡Quiere decir que Candy está engañada! Ella cree que nuestro hijo está muerto. Frederick se ha comportado como un canalla, no podré perdonarle que esté haciendo sufrir a Candy de esa manera.

 **CORPORATIVO ANDREW EN CHICAGO**

Albert entró en su oficina, se sentó en su escritorio de pronto vio que alguien abrió la puerta del baño de su oficina con una pistola en su mano.

¿Sabes quién soy?

Si, eres Chase Welton

¿Entonces ya sabes a lo que he venido?

Supongo que ha matarme, ¡eres un vil asesino!

No soy un vil asesino, vengo a cobrarte la vida de mi hijo

¿La vida de tu hijo? ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con la muerte de ese niño! ¡Yo lo amaba!

¡Cállate! Tú lo mataste porque sabías que no era tuyo

Lo mató Eliza, el doctor familiar fue testigo, ella nunca se había quedado cuidando al niño, esa tarde vine hacer unos arreglos porque iría a nueva York, se lo dejé a Eliza para que lo cuidara, ella lo sacudió para callarlo ya que estaba llorando y le provocó la muerte, también la enfermera fue testigo, para no enviarla a la cárcel el doctor puso en el acta de defunción que era el síndrome de muerte súbita.

-¡Eliza no pudo hacer eso! ¡No pudo matar a su propio hijo!- dijo Chase con enojo en la voz

-Yo te diría que antes de matarme investigues con el doctor, y con la enfermera, ellos pueden decirte la verdad, pero si estás decidido a matarme, aquí me tienes.

Chase y Albert estaban frente a frente.

 **Nenas ando con el dolor que me mata saludos y buen fin de semana, sobre lo de Lu mándenme un mensaje privado para que yo ahí les pase el Link. Cuando ande de ánimos jejeje necesito un analgésico pero ya pero ya.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Advertencia : Este capítulo contiene una escena violenta que puede dañar su sensibilidad.**

 **CORPORATIVO ANDREW**

Chase estaba confundido, no podía creer que Elizabeth Andrew matara a su bebé, se escuchó que alguien abrió la puerta, George vio a Chase con el arma en la mano, él sorprendido apuntó hacia Albert, George se dirigió a él para quitarle el arma.

¡George no! - Dijo Albert temeroso

Chase disparó el arma pero falló y no hirió a Albert.

George y Chase se pusieron a forcejear, los guardias llegaron al escuchar el disparo, se escuchó otra detonación y alguien cayó al suelo.

 **LONDRES INGLATERRA**

Frederick trataba que Candy estuviera contenta pero sus esfuerzos eran vanos, en los pensamientos de ella sólo estaban Albert y su hijo, se encontraba sentada en la banca de una plaza londinense.

-¿Candy?

-¡Patty! ¡Qué alegría verte!

Se abrazaron, ¿Dónde estás hospedada?

-En una propiedad que tienen los Anderson fuera de la ciudad

-Candy ¿Te casaste con Frederick?

-¡No Patty!

-No entiendo ¿porque estás viajando sola con él?

*Candy se quebrantó, las lágrimas no cesaban de salir de sus ojos y dijo: ¡De la relación que tuve con Albert nació un bebé! Acepté la protección de Frederick porque sufrí un atentado, nos fuimos a Canadá pero alguien secuestró a mí hijo, días después la policía encontró su cadáver, Albert no supo que tuve un bebé de él.

-¿Dónde está Frederick?

-Está recorriendo algunos hospitales, quiere conseguir empleo aquí, quiere casarse conmigo, me insiste en que olvide a Albert, que lo deje en el pasado, que iniciemos una nueva vida en Inglaterra, me dice que Albert nunca podrá librarse de Eliza y que nunca me perdonará por haberle ocultado lo de su hijo. ¡No sé qué hacer Patty! ¡Quisiera morir!

-¿Cómo vas a decir eso Candy? Cuando murió Stear, atenté contra mi vida y me detuviste de hacerlo, fue difícil superarlo agradezco a Dios por permitirme vivir. Candy, necesitas tener tu mente ocupada, debes trabajar nuevamente, ayudando a otras personas superaras lo de tu hijo y la perdida de Albert.

*Frederick encontró a Candy platicando con Patty.

-¡Patricia! Que gusto me da verte nuevamente

Frederick pensaba: Tengo que decirle a Patricia que se abstenga de escribirle a Andrew, que permita que Candy se olvide de él, tengo que hacerla mi aliada.

Patricia comentó: Le decía a Candy que manteniendo la mente ocupada podrá consolarse de la muerte de su hijo.

-Es una buena idea Patty, precisamente en el hospital donde me acaban de contratar están solicitando enfermeras, - el miró ilusionado a Candy y le dijo: ¡Podríamos trabajar juntos de nuevo.

-Quizás tengan razón y sea eso lo que necesito.

 **HOSPITAL SANTA JUANA DE CHICAGO**

Albert estaba a lado de George, el cual estaba muy grave después de haber recibido el impacto de la bala por parte de Chase.

Los doctores no tenían muchas esperanzas, la bala le había perforado un pulmón, sólo uno estaba optimista, decía que George se veía fuerte y tenía esperanzas que se recuperara.

Archie se acercó a Albert y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Hijo, dime ¿Ya declaró Chase?

-No ha querido decir donde se oculta Eliza

-¡Desgraciado hombre! Por un momento pensé que no se atrevería a disparar y que iba a indagar sobre la muerte de su hijo.

-Tío lo que pude observar es que Chase está muy enamorado de Eliza, no creo que la delate.

-¿Podrías quedarte con George unas horas? Quiero llevarle a la cárcel a Chase al doctor que hizo el certificado de defunción cuando murió su bebé.

-Si tío, estaré con él.

 **PRISION DE CHICAGO**

Albert entró con el doctor para visitar a Chase en la cárcel.

Chase estaba esposado de pies y manos.

-¡A qué vienes William!

-Chase, este es el doctor que atendió a tu hijo, cuando fue declarado muerto, trae consigo la primera acta de defunción que levantó.

-El doctor comentó: Señor Chase, efectivamente el bebé fue sacudido, yo escuché a los testigos, su esposa quería inculpar a la enfermera, yo ofrecí poner en el acta que fue síndrome de muerte súbita, para que no encarcelaran a la señora Andrew pero con la condición que la metieran en una institución para enfermos mentales.

-Chase pidió que le enseñara el acta, se veía que el papel no era reciente, lo mismo que la tinta.

Chase dijo: Andrew, no puedo creerlo, pensé que tu habías sido el culpable.

Albert le dijo: Quiero que hablemos con mi abogado y con el fiscal, ellos tienen una propuesta para ti si denuncias a Eliza, yo promoveré un juicio contra ella cuando la localicemos, porque atentó contra la vida de mi tía Elroy.

-¡No quiero que la muerte de mi hijo quede impune! –dijo con pesar Chase.

 **LONDRES, INGLATERRA**

Frederick se quedó con Patty mientras Candy metía su solicitud en el mismo hospital donde el trabajaría, todo era una estrategia para promocionar y recomendar los equipos médicos de su compañía, la persona que se había quedado a cargo de la compañía Anderson en Canadá había sido nombrado como administrador.

-Patty quiero pedirte que no le escribas a los Andrew que Candy y yo estamos en Inglaterra, ¿Sabes todo lo que hizo William Andrew con ella verdad? ¡La convirtió en su amante!

-Frederick, Candy quiso serlo porque lo ama, no es que él la haya seducido, ella siempre lo ha amado, el amor de ellos es un lazo irrompible, aunque haya muerto el producto de su amor, ellos seguirán con los mismos sentimientos.

-¡Candy me amaba! Pero él se interpuso, por favor Patty como mi amiga que eres, no te comuniques a Chicago.

Frederick agarró la mano de Patty, y ella dijo: No lo haré por ahora porque veo que Candy necesita recuperarse de la muerte de su hijo.

-¡Gracias Patty!

-Pasaron los días los pronósticos de la salud de George eran demasiado pesimistas, Albert tuvo que posponer su viaje para buscar a Candy, ya que no quería dejar a George en esas circunstancias.

La Señora Elroy, vigilaba que cuidaran adecuadamente a William junior, Archie tuvo que manejar los negocios del corporativo porque Albert estaba promoviendo la captura de Eliza, el fiscal estaba negociando con Chase para que declarara en su contra.

Candy comenzó a trabajar en la clínica de Londres, se estaba recuperando al atender a sus pacientes, Frederick no quitaba el dedo del renglón quería casarse con ella a como diera lugar.

 **Chicas puse un capitulo muy cortito porque estos días le han dejado mucha tarea a mi niño en la secundaria y tiene secuestrada la compu. Por cierto estoy pensando si poner a cierto personaje innombrable para mí en uno de los capítulos.**

 **Glenda, es muy difícil por lo que estás pasando, espero que nuestro Dios te dé el consuelo que necesitas, estaré orando por eso.**

 **Saludos a Sandra Casillas (maytetoro), Kira anima, Rocio CR, Luz, Maravilla 121, flakita amjr, Stormaw (ahí con unos picotazos esporádicos pero ya no es necesario que tome pastillas para el dolor, gracias a Dios), Patricia Andrade, Gina Riquelme, Tania Lizbeth, sayuri 1707, Carolina macias, Deicj89.**


	16. Chapter 16

**HOSPITAL SAINT THOMAS EN INGLATERRA**

*Candy estaba cumpliendo una semana trabajando en el hospital, ese día le asignaron un nuevo paciente, la jefa de enfermeras tenía un carácter semejante al de flammy y vigilaba muy de cerca el trabajo de Candy, no confiaba en las americanas.

-Candy tocó la puerta antes de entrar a la habitación del nuevo paciente, le habían dicho que era un poco engreído y enojón.

\- ¡Venga más tarde! ¡Por ahora seguiré durmiendo!-

Candy pensó: _Que creerá este tipo, ¿Qué sólo es el único paciente en todo el hospital?_

Ella volvió a tocar la puerta.

-¡Ya le dije que venga después!

Candy entró y dijo : Lo siento mucho, pero me recomendaron que lo bañara ahorita mismo, porque tendrá revisión médica.

*El paciente tenía tapados los ojos, para que la luz del sol no lo molestara.

-El paciente pensó: _Esa voz ,no puede ser de nadie más sino de..._

Se destapó los ojos y dijo: ¡Tarzan pecoso!

-¡Terry! ¡Debí imaginarme que eras tú!, ¡no existe otra persona más exasperante en el mundo!

-¡Qué hermosa sorpresa!, ¿Qué haces aquí Candy?, ¡pensé que habías regresado al hogar de Pony!

*Candy no quiso decirle nada a Terry.

-Vine a bañarte

-Candy, no quiero que me bañes

-¿Por qué? Yo pensé que eras higiénico, vaya me equivoqué.

-Y lo soy, ¡un actor siempre debe estar limpio y perfumado!

-Por eso vine a bañarte

Me dará pena si me ves, tú sabes

-Soy toda una profesional, me han dicho que no te dejas tocar por ninguna enfermera.

-Veras Candy, siempre asignan una enfermera diferente, en cuanto me reconocen ponen una cara pervertida luego sonríen de forma malévola, seguida de una risita, no sé si se ríen de mi o se ríen conmigo, ¡es por eso que no me gusta que vengan a bañarme!

-Terry es normal, eres famoso, es por eso que se ponen nerviosas, ¡No creí que fueras tan pudoroso! Y dime ¿Qué te pasó?

-Estaba ensayando Otello, di un mal paso, y al suelo, los doctores creyeron que me había fracturado el peroné pero no...

-Candy se atacó de la risa

-¿De que te ríes Señorita pecas?

-Pensé que estabas bromeando sobre el peroné pero no.

-No fue el peroné, me pusieron este desagradable yeso y creo que entre hoy y mañana me lo quitan.

-Terry, no tengo mucho tiempo, ¿dejarás que te bañe o no?

-Sólo ayúdame a llegar a la tina, me pasarás las cosas.

-Está bien, lo haré

*Terry estaba en bata del hospital, se sentó en la cama y se apoyó en Candy para ir a la bañera.

-Candy cierra los ojos, no vayas a quedar muda de la impresión.

-Terry, ¡no se te quitará lo granuja!

-Bueno, es que no quiero que te lamentes de lo que te has perdido

*Candy se puso de todos colores y dijo: Cada día estás más atrevido.

-Jajajaja sólo es contigo, sacas mi lado alegre y pervertido.

-Vaya, no sé, si sentirme orgullosa.

Él se quitó la bata de encima, se metió en la bañera y el agua estaba fría Terry empezó a temblar y tiritar de frío.

-Candy, se te olvidó traer el agua caliente

-Aguanta, sé machín .

-¡Por supuesto que aguanto!

*Terry comenzó a estornudar

-Sólo ayúdame a jabonarme el pie

Candy jabono el pie de Terry y le jaló los vellos del dedo gordo.

-¡Ay! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Es para ver si reaccionas a los estímulos

-Claro que reacciono a los estímulos ¿Quieres que te enseñe mis reacciones?

-¡No es necesario!

Jajajaja , Candy ¿eres feliz ?

*Candy dejo de sonreír y dijo: no quisiera hablar de eso

Él se pasó la esponja por el torso y dijo: Noté tus ojos hinchados cuando destape los míos. Tuve la impresión que has estado llorando.

-¡Es una larga historia Terry!

-Ven a visitarme cuando termine tu turno para que charlemos.

-Candy dijo: Es que no sé si me lo permita

-¿Te lo permita? ¿Quién?

-Está bien, haré todo lo posible por venir a charlar contigo terminando mi turno.

 **HOSPITAL SANTA JUANA DE CHICAGO**

-Señor William, le tenemos buenas noticias- dijeron un grupo de médicos.

-Sí, díganme

-El Señor George Thompson, ha reaccionado muy bien al tratamiento, es un verdadero milagro.

Gracias a Dios, mi amigo está fuera de peligro.

 **HOSPITAL SAINT THOMAS EN INGLATERRA**

Candy, vamos a casa.

-Frederick me quedare dos horas más .

-¿Cuál es el motivo de que te quedes más tiempo?

-No ha llegado mi relevo, avisó que llegaría tarde.

*Frederick miró fijamente a Candy, desde que habían partido de Canadá se había vuelto muy posesivo y dominante con ella, actuaba como esposo celoso, Candy no pensaba claramente por el dolor que sentía al creer que su hijo estaba muerto, era como una hoja que se dejaba llevar por el viento, pero desde que encontró a Terry había reído como no lo hacía desde que le dijeron que su hijo había desaparecido.

-Iré hacer unas compras, luego vendré a buscarte .

-Me parece perfecto- dijo Candy sonriente.

*Él se acercó a ella para abrazarla y se despidió con un beso, en los labios.

*Candy fue hacia la habitación de Terry .

-Hola

-Hola ¡te esperaba ansioso, tenemos mucho de que conversar! que no sé por dónde empezar.

Candy respondió: Inicio yo dime ¿ya te reconciliaste con tu papá?

Ya hablamos, tristemente estamos más distanciados, no me perdonó que haya seguido el mismo camino de mi mamá, gracias a Dios pude lograr el éxito sin necesidad de usar el apellido Baker de mi madre..

-Tú mencionando a Dios ¡si te burlabas de todos los que rezaban en el colegio San Pablo!

\- jajajaja Si, pero todo lo que he vivido me ha hecho reconocer que hay un Dios en el cielo,

-¿Ya te dijeron cuando te darán de alta?

-Me quitaron el yeso hoy, pero como me vieron resfriado gracias a que cierta enfermera de ojos verdes no puso agua caliente en la bañera, me dieron tres días más de descanso.

-Lo siento, ¿y porque nadie te está acompañando?

-Ya sabes que me gusta disfrutar de mi soledad, además mi agente me agobia con su plática y prefiero estar solo que mal acompañado, pero si me acompañas , creo que disfrutaré de estar en el hospital. Candy siempre he tenido una duda.

-Dime cual Terry

-Después de que nos despedimos en New York, sabes que me quedé con Susana pero luego no pude con la responsabilidad que había puesto sobre mi espalda y me refugié en el alcohol, mi vida fue un caos y fui a dar a un teatro de mala muerte en Rocktown, me pareció verte ahí cuando estaba haciendo una presentación mediocre ¿Eras tú esa chica? ¿No fue una alucinación mía?

-Si, fui yo

¿Cómo te enteraste que estaba ahí? ¿Me buscaste para que estuviéramos juntos?

-Albert había desaparecido, me mandó un regalo de Rocktown, como él pensaba que te seguía queriendo y deseaba verme feliz, planeó ese encuentro, por buscarlo a él te vi en ese teatro, no quise hablarte, porque me dolió verte en esa condición, y estaba apurada por encontrar a Albert .

-¿Sabes que Candy? esa vez me salvaste, el verte me ayudó, ese mismo día abandoné ese teatro y regresé a mi compañía y me aceptaron nuevamente.

*Frederick no se había quedado tranquilo e investigó si era verdad lo que le había dicho Candy, y le dijeron que no, que ella había salido a su hora normal, preguntó si la habían visto y una enfermera le comentó que estaba en la habitación del Actor Terrence Graham.

*El se llenó de celos porque Candy le había contado que Terry había sido su tercer amor de juventud y fue a buscarla.

Abrió la puerta sin llamar antes, los encontró riéndose y le dijo: ¡Candy he venido para que vayamos a nuestro hogar!

Terry y Frederick se miraron con desconfianza.

 **Hola chicas espero estén bien, estamos a mitad de semana 02/03/2016.**

 **Un capítulo algo corto porque mi niño usará la computadora.**

 **Le mando saluditos a mi amiguita Susana Rojas, Stormaw, Diana Lujan (un gusto saber de ti) Patty Martinez (me alegra que sigas mis Fics) Tania Lizbeth, Carolina Macías, Flakita .amjr , Luz, Sayuri 1707, Maravilla 121 (Se puso más emocionante tu Fic) Deicj89, Maiira Huiir, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Glenda (Espero pronto puedas estar bien, te extraño).**


	17. Chapter 17

**HOSPITAL SAINT THOMAS EN INGLATERRA** -

-Frederick quisiera seguir platicando con Terry un poco más- dijo Candy con seriedad.

-Cariño, investigué y el señor Graham todavía se quedará dos días más en el hospital, pronto oscurecerá y no es conveniente conducir de noche.

*Terry no podía salir de su asombro de que Candy viviera con ese doctor; él pensó: ¿Le dice cariño? ¿se irán a su hogar?

-Candy, me gustaría que me presentaras con el caballero-dijo Terry

Candy dijo: Terry, él es…

-Me llamo Frederick Anderson, soy el prometido de Candy, llevamos casi un año viviendo juntos.

*Terry miró asombrado a Candy y ella bajó la mirada.

-Me iré por ahora Terry, mañana charlaremos con más calma.

*Ella le dio la mano a Terry para estrechársela, él se la llevó a la boca para ver la reacción de Frederick, el cual lo miró como si le estuviera clavando puñales.

*Candy se fue con Frederick al subir al coche, él le reclamó diciendo: ¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Acaso quieres que renazca el cariño que hubo entre ustedes?

-No quise molestarte con esto, pero veo que fue en vano.

-Seguiremos hablando de esto en la casa Candy.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Eliza vigilaba la mansión Andrew, vio que estaba custodiada por guardaespaldas, de pronto el corazón le latió de prisa cuando vio que la nodriza salió al jardín con el bebé de Albert.

-¿Quién es ese bebé?- pensó Eliza - tengo que entrar a la mansión de una u otra manera.

*Vio que salió Albert acompañado de 4 hombres, entonces se acordó que podía entrar a la propiedad siguiendo la orilla del lago y así lo hizo.

*Logró entrar cuidando de no ser vista y se subió a la casita del Árbol donde habían pasado Annie y Candy una noche juntas cuando la tía abuela todavía no estimaba a Candy. Albert la mandó a remodelar para que el niño jugara ahí cuando tuviera más edad, estaba un poco empolvada, Eliza se quedó dormida en ella.

 **PROPIEDAD ANDERSON EN LONDRES.**

Entraron a la propiedad y Candy se fue directo a su habitación, Frederick fue detrás de ella.

-¿Qué pasa Frederick? ¿Por qué entraste sin llamar antes?

-Quiero que nos casemos, ¡ya no quiero seguir esperando más tiempo!

-¡Tú sabes que no estoy lista!, todavía me duele la muerte de mi hijo.

-¡No agarres al bebé como excusa!

*Se acercó a Candy besándola con desesperación

¡Sé mía Candy! ¡No quiero perderte! ¡Quiero tenerte segura!

*Candy lo miró con tristeza y dijo:¡ No puedo Frederick!, aún no.

-¡Dame la oportunidad de hacértelo! Estoy seguro que puedo despertar tu pasión.

La besó por el cuello, Candy cerró los ojos cristalizados por lágrimas que se asomaban, la acarició por los senos rodeando sus pezones con los dedos.

-¡Te pido que salgas Frederick!- dijo Candy con voz de mando.

*Frederick salió pensando: ¡Por más que trato de provocarla, no he logrado conseguir nada! tengo que tomar medidas más extremas, no puedo renunciar a Candy, la amo demasiado.

 **HOSPITAL SAINT THOMAS EN INGLATERRA** -

-Buenos días Terry, te recetaron una inyección.

-Buenos días Candy, ¡No quiero inyecciones! ¡Ya estoy mejor!

-¿Le tienes miedo a las agujas?

-Claro que no, ¡yo soy muy valiente!

-Entonces date la vuelta

-¡Está bien! Dejaré que me inyectes

*Terry vio como preparaba la inyección.

-¡Candy esa jeringa es enorme!

-Agarré una infantil, porque sabía que cierto bulto, se iba a intimidar al verla.

-¿Cierto bulto? ¿Quién es cierto bulto?

*Candy sonrió

-¡Pecosa irrespetuosa!

Terry se volteó, Candy le pasó la torunda con alcohol y le puso la inyección rápidamente.

-¡ay!

-¿A poco te dolió?

-¡Como no me va doler!, si pareces torero, clavándole una estaca a un toro en una corrida

-ja j aja ¡qué ocurrente eres!

-Ahora que estamos solos y que no se encuentra el posesivo de tu prometido, cuéntame que es lo que ha pasado contigo, Por un momento, cuando me enteré que Albert era el millonario William Albert Andrew, tuve la idea que se casaría contigo, sobre todo porqué los vi varias veces en los diarios, la foto que más recuerdo fue una que se tomaron en florida.

-Albert se casó con Elizabeth Legan, ahora es la Señora Elizabeth Andrew.

-¿Pero qué estupidez hizo? ¡Veo que ese accidente en el tren aparte de la amnesia, lo dejó desquiciado! ¿Cómo pudo casarse con esa víbora? ¡Todavía no la puedo perdonar por esa trampa que nos puso en el san pablo!

-Así es Terry se casó con ella, Liza se embarazó pero ese hijo no era de Albert, sino de su amante.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Albert cornudo! Candy ¿Qué más ha pasado en tu vida? Cuando nos despedimos aquella vez en las escaleras de ese hospital, te hice que me prometieras que serias feliz, vuelvo hacerte esa pregunta ¿Eres feliz?

-¿Cómo puedo ser feliz? Si se murió mi bebé.

*Terry se quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión.

-Candy tú y ese doctor…

-No, el padre de mi bebé, era Albert.

-¿Qué?

-¡No quiero hablar de eso Terry!

-Candy,¡ tienes que contarme todo! ¿Cómo pasó, si dices que Albert se casó con Eliza?

*Candy bajó la cabeza.

-¿No me digas que Albert te hizo su amante?

-Después que Albert se casó, me hice novia de Frederick, realmente pensé que lograría amarlo, siento que lo estaba logrando, pero cuando nació el bebé de Eliza, Albert se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos por él, me dijo que me amaba, que se divorciaría y me entregué a él.

-¡No puedo creer que mi amigo Albert se haya portado como un patán contigo!

-Huí de él, Frederick me convenció para irme con él a Nueva York, para no seguir siendo amante de Albert y luego …

*Terry escuchó todo el relato de Candy, ella se lo contó llorando.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

*Eliza conocía muy bien la mansión, quiso escabullirse hasta la habitación del bebé sin ser vista, abrió la puerta, vio que la Señora Elroy estaba dormida en una mecedora, caminó hacia la cuna, se dio cuenta que el niño era rubio, la señora Elroy se despertó caminó hacia ella, la jaló del cabello y comenzó a gritar: ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme!

*Eliza no se esperaba que la señora Elroy pudiera moverse, quiso zafarse de ella pero llegaron los guardaespaldas a tiempo y la detuvieron.

-¡Llamen a William! él sabrá qué hacer con ella!

Albert llegó.

¡La llevaremos a la cárcel!

-¡No William, tú no puedes hacerme esto! ¡Soy tu esposa!

-¡Eres una asesina! ¡Mataste a tu propio hijo! ¡Hemos convencido a Chase para que declare en tu contra!

-Chase nunca se atrevería a declarar en mi contra.

-Si lo hará, ya que se enteró que tú fuiste la que le provocaste la muerte a su hijo y créeme no está muy contento que digamos.

 **Hola chicas hice un capítulo corto, porque hoy no tuve tiempo de avanzarlo en mi trabajo, pero tampoco quiero dejar abandonada la historia, así que poco a poco se está viendo el desenlace.**

 **Recuerden con sus comentarios me motivan para que le dé el final.**

 **Sé que prometí que no metería a Terry, lo puse al principio del fic, para que las nenas Terrytanas no se ilusionaran de qué Candy se quedaría con él, esta historia decidí escribirla porque no me gustó que Elizabeth Legan se quedara sin castigo en el anime, por todo lo que hizo sufrir a Candy.**

 **Con Terry pienso que también quedaron cosas por decirse, deseo que aclaren todo y tengan una buena despedida. Hoy estamos a 15/03/2016. La última actualización la había hecho el 02/03/2016 así que no ha pasado mucho tiempo nenas, ahí sigo poco a poco.**


	18. Chapter 18

**HOSPITAL SAINT THOMAS EN INGLATERRA**

-Candy, si no amas a Frederick ya no le sigas dando alas, al convivir con él, haces que siga aferrándose a ti. Debes a regresar al hogar de Pony, hasta que Albert arregle su situación con Eliza, tú corazón necesita sanar, al estar rodeada de la gente que te ama podrás salir adelante y salir de tu depresión, no soy nadie para juzgarte, te lo digo como amigo, pero no te debiste involucrar con Albert estando casado.

-Lo sé, fui muy débil.

-Pero nació algo hermoso de esa relación Candy, tu hijo, que aunque no esté vivo fue el producto del amor entre ustedes.

*Candy sonrió al recordar a su pequeño.

-Sabes Candy, cuando renuncié a tu amor, pensé que había sido un cobarde por no haber luchado por ti, me quedé con Susana por qué impulsivamente tomó mi lugar, lo hizo sin pensar al ver él peligro, alguien que hace eso ama demasiado, ella no debió sacrificarse, pero luego comprendí que fue algo que tenía que pasar, nuestros destinos estaban ligados, he crecido como persona al estar con ella, al principio cuando tenía relaciones con Susana, se avergonzaba por su pierna, la hice ver que eso no me importaba, que tiene que aceptarse tal como es, ahora es más segura de sí misma, temo un poco por su salud, después que quiso suicidarse quedó mal de sus pulmones por estar expuesta a la nieve, sé que estaremos juntos hasta que Dios diga, no pienso dejarla, el amor es una decisión y he decidido amarla, si la dejara sería un canalla egoísta, si me hubiera ido contigo creo que toda mi vida sentiría remordimientos, es mejor tener paz en el corazón, no nos hemos casado, no porque yo no quiera, sino porque ella dice que no quiere tenerme obligado por un papel, ella nunca me detendrá para irme, pero yo tampoco lo haré.

-Eres un gran ser humano Terry, por eso te quise porque a pesar que de ser un rebelde eras noble, defendiendo a los desvalidos, aunque no muy caballeroso.

-Candy, me comportaba así porque crecí sin él cariño de mi mamá, mi papá se casó con esa señora, él nunca me mostró ni me dio su amor de padre, he meditado y creo que llegaste a mi vida para que me reconciliara con mi mamá y la perdonara por dejar que me apartaran de su lado, he leído en la Biblia que aunque mi padre y mi madre me dejaran con todo Jehová me recogerá, así que creo que Dios me hizo conocerte para que me hicieras reflexionar, me salvaste dos veces y siempre te estaré agradecido , eres bondadosa Candy, debes seguir ayudando a otros como lo hiciste conmigo.

-Gracias Terry.

-Dime ahora ¿Qué harás?

-Dejaré a Frederick

-Puedo comprarte tu boleto para que te vayas a América, le diré a mi representante que te lo compre.

-Si, será lo mejor.

-No me llevaré nada, para que Frederick no sospeche, no tengo fuerzas para enfrentarme con él.

-Está bien Candy, hoy que venga mi representante le diré que te consiga el pasaje.

 **SUPREMA CORTE DE CHICAGO**

-Elizabeth Andrew está acusada por los delitos de asesinato infantil y por el atentado en contra de la Señora Elroy Andrew, ¿Cómo se declara?

-Inocente.

-El fiscal llama como primer testigo al doctor Wesley.

-Cuando llegué a la mansión Andrew, el niño había fallecido, al revisar su cuerpo me di cuenta que había sido sacudido con gran fuerza que le arrebataron la vida y no fue muerte natural, el Señor Andrew estaba muy afectado por lo sucedido y le propuse que levantaría el acta de defunción por muerte súbita, sé que fue incorrecto, por eso quiero corregir mi primera declaración.

*La defensa trató de destruir al doctor, pero el fiscal lo defendió y no le quitaron la licencia de médico.

*Llamaron como testigos a todos los empleados de la mansión y todos declararon lo mismo, que ese día Eliza se quedó sola cuidando a su bebé y que la enfermera encontró al niño muerto.

Ese día se cerró la sesión temprano.

 **PROPIEDAD ANDERSON EN INGLATERRA**

-¿Qué pasa Candy? ¿Por qué llevas esa bolsa tan grande al hospital?

-Quiero que cuando salgamos del trabajo vayamos de paseo al teatro, Terry actuará hoy, así que traigo ropa para cambiarme en el hospital.

*Frederick frunció el ceño y dijo: Pero no tenemos boletos, de seguro todos se agotaron.

Candy sacó los boletos de su bolsa y dijo: Terry me regaló dos entradas

*Frederick agarró los boletos de Candy y los rompió

-¡No iremos a ver a tu ex novio actuar Candy!, ¡saliendo del hospital nos regresaremos a la casa, así que no es necesario que lleves esa bolsa enorme!

*Frederick se la arrebató, y se la aventó al piso, la agarró por el brazo y la llevó al coche para ir a trabajar.

*Candy pensó: Si, ahora no dudo en que es mejor irme de aquí, Frederick se está poniendo cada vez más agresivo conmigo.

 **HOSPITAL SAINT THOMAS EN INGLATERRA**

*El representante de Terry llegó al hospital para dejarle el boleto del barco a Candy.

-Señorita Candy, Terrence me pidió que yo le preguntara si deseaba otra cosa.

-Necesito algo de ropa para el viaje, no pude sacar nada de la casa, porque mi novio se puso agresivo.

-Está bien, conseguiremos ropa para usted, deme anotada su talla, le diré a una de las actrices suplentes que me acompañe a comprarla, vendremos por usted una hora antes de su salida y la hospedaremos en la casa que tiene Terry en Londres, para que luego la traslademos al puerto.

-Pero temo que Frederick me esté esperando en el puerto.

-Entonces, la tendremos que disfrazar, para que el Señor Frederick no se dé cuenta que usted aborda el barco.

*Llegaron a la hora acordada, Candy salió por la parte trasera del hospital para que Frederick no la viera salir, la esperaba el representante de Terry en un auto, para llevarla a la casa donde se hospedaría.

*Frederick al llegar la hora de salida, la esperó donde firmaban al finalizar el turno, pero después de media hora preguntó por ella.

-Doctor Anderson, Candice, hace una hora que salió del hospital, pero primero fue al departamento del personal a recoger sus papeles personales y a poner su renuncia.

-¿Qué hizo qué? –

*La encargada del personal le dijo a Frederick, que Candy le había dicho que ya no volvería al hospital, Frederick le dijo a sus hombres que la buscaran por todos los hoteles, el regresó a la propiedad para ver si había vuelto, al no encontrarla fue con Paty, pero ella no pudo darle información sobre la desaparición de Candy.

*Al día siguiente, fue al puerto, la buscó con sus hombres por todos lados, pero Candy tenía una peluca oscura e iba acompañada por un actor que la abrazaba para simular que eran pareja.

*Candy se puso nerviosa porque Frederick se puso en las escaleras de abordaje para ver la cara de todos los que subían al barco, pero Terry había pensado en engañarlo, disfrazó a una de sus amigas actrices con fisionomía parecida a la Candy, para que se hiciera ver por Frederick a fin de que la siguiera y se quitara de las escaleras.

*La amiga de Terry se hizo notar, Frederick la alcanzó a ver y llamó a sus hombres para que la atraparan, pero esta se subió rápidamente a un vehículo, y fueron tras ella.

*Candy logró subir al barco, sin que Frederick la atrapara.

Terry subió al Barco para despedirse de ella antes de partir.

-Sé feliz Candy

-Gracias por todo Terry.

*Se abrazaron y se despidieron.

*Detuvieron el vehículo, amenazaron al conductor con armas, Frederick fue al carro para buscar a Candy al abrir la puerta del coche, vio que no era ella, sintió que un balde de agua fría le caía encima.

-¡No es ella! Regresemos al puerto- dijo Frederick

*Llegaron al puerto y el Barco ya llevaba un kilómetro mar adentro.

 **Hola Chicas ya estamos en la recta final de este Fic, gracias por haberme acompañado con sus comentarios, las aprecio en gran manera.**


	19. Chapter 19

**PROPIEDAD ANDERSON EN INGLATERRA**

*Frederick decidió regresar a América para buscar a Candy, pero primero tenía que tomar los pedidos del material médico que exportaría a Europa.

*Patricia llegó a buscar a Candy al hospital, ya que se había quedado preocupada cuando Frederick le dijo que había desaparecido, ella temía que algo malo le hubiere pasado.

*Encontró a Frederick en un restaurante cercano al hospital.

-Frederick ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Pudiste localizar a Candy?

\- Supe qué tomó el barco para América, mis hombres investigaron la lista de pasajeros, Candy me abandonó, no he dormido bien desde que se fue, lamento todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, quisiera regresar el tiempo para evitar que William la hiciera suya y…

-¡Basta Frederick!, tú no la amas, sólo te has encaprichado con ella, si la amaras dejarías que fuera feliz con el hombre que ama y ese hombre es William Andrew, el amor no exige reciprocidad, cuando tienes amor no se requiere que la persona amada lo merezca, cuando tienes amor es auto-sacrificio voluntario, si algún día llegaras a encontrar algo así, tendrás algo hermoso, perseverante, duradero, que puede soportar las tormentas, eso es lo que tienen Candy y William Andrew, merecen estar juntos para siempre.

-¡Eso no sucederá Paty! ¡yo no lo permitiré!

-No te aferres a ella, ¿Por qué no te fijas en alguien más?

-No hay nadie más fuera de Candy, me enamoré desde que la vi por primera vez.

*Paty miró con los ojos llorosos a Frederick

-¿Qué te pasa Paty?

-Es sólo que cuando te conocí, me simpatizaste, eras alegre, juguetón, chistoso, amable y ahora te has convertido en un hombre con mucha amargura en el corazón.

-Cuando me conociste, tenía a Candy, ahora he perdido su amor.

-Nunca lo tuviste, veo que es inútil hacerte entrar en razón, me despido de ti Frederick creo que esta es la última vez que nos veremos.

*Paty terminó de hablar con Frederick y se fue a la oficina postal para mandarle un mensaje a Albert que Candy había vuelto a América.

 **HOGAR DE PONY**

Candy llegó al hogar de Pony, en cuanto la vieron todos los niños fueron a recibirla, ella abrazó llorando a la hermana María y Señorita Pony, no quiso darles ninguna clase de explicación, sólo se encerró en su habitación y se pasaba los días durmiendo.

 **SUPREMA CORTE DE CHICAGO**

Tenía dos semanas el juicio contra Elizabeth Andrew.

Chase declaró, que Elizabeth Andrew y él habían sido amantes y que ese niño no era de William, declaró también que habían planeado deshacerse de William para quedarse con la fortuna de los Andrew, y que él estaba seguro que Eliza no estaba loca, que todo lo hacía con premeditación, ella había planeado matar a la señora Elroy.

*La defensa quiso acusar a Albert de que tenía una amante y que también había tenido un bebé fuera del matrimonio, pero eso no lo pudieron comprobar.

-Le pedimos a Elizabeth Andrew que se ponga de pie, el jurado tiene su veredicto-dijo el Juez.

-Por el asesinato en segundo grado del bebé Andrew , encontramos a la acusada culpable.

-Por los dos intentos de asesinato en contra de la señora Elroy Andrew encontramos a la acusada culpable de este delito.

-Señora Elizabeth Elizabeth Andrew por estos dos delitos la condenamos a 30 años de prisión sin derecho a libertad condicional, quisiera agregar algo antes de ir a prisión.

Eliza dijo: Quiero agregar, que yo nunca desee tener ese bebé, fue un accidente, traté de evitar que naciera pero logró sobrevivir cuando me tiré por las escaleras, quizás si hubiera logrado mi objetivo, ahora no me estuvieran condenando.

*Chase al escuchar eso, se llenó de ira, le quitó la pistola al policía que lo estaba custodiando y ahí mismo le vació el arma, Sara Legan y Raymond vieron horrorizados a Eliza en un charco de sangre.

Los policías sometieron a Chase y lo llevaron de nueva cuenta a prisión.

*Sara abrazó a Eliza y gritaba: ¡mi hija no! ¡Eliza, hija no te mueras!

Eliza miró a su mamá y dio su último respiro.

Raymond Legan se le aventó a Albert para golpearlo y decía: ¡todo esto es tu culpa!

*La señora Elroy lloraba porque a pesar de todo Eliza siempre había sido su consentida.

*Después de eso condenaron a Chase a cadena perpetua.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Después de los funerales de Eliza Legan, Albert recibió la carta de Paty diciéndole que Candy había vuelto a América.

 **HOGAR DE PONY**

-Candy, desde que viniste no has querido hablar con nosotros.

-Hermana María, Estoy avergonzada por todo lo que hice, no quisiera que me regañaran.

-La carta que nos enviaste se la mandamos al señor William.

*Candy recordó lo que había escrito en la carta.

Hermana María, Señorita Pony.

Voy camino a Inglaterra, cruzaré el océano para que sanen mis heridas del corazón, tuve un hijo con Albert, lo secuestraron y lo asesinaron, nunca le informé que estaba embarazada, no puedo regresar a su lado porque no me perdonará por habérselo ocultado, actué mal y estas son las consecuencias de mis actos, el no tener a mi hijo conmigo, Frederick está tratando de ayudarme, quiere que me case con él y que iniciemos una nueva vida, estoy sumida en la tristeza, por favor oren por mí para que pueda tomar la mejor decisión.

Les ama Candice White Andrew.

-Entonces Albert, ya sabe toda la verdad, me ha de odiar por esto, no quisiera enfrentarlo

-¡Tienes que hacerlo Candy!

¡No, lo volveré a ver en mi vida!.

*Pasaron unos días y Candy vio que se acercaba al hogar de Pony un vehículo que tenía el emblema de los Andrew.

 **Chicas el próximo capítulo será el final ahí daré los agradecimientos a todas las que me siguieron en este Fic. Lindo fin de semana.**


	20. Chapter 20

*El auto de los Andrew se estacionó afuera del hogar de Pony, Candy empezó a temblar, sabía que el momento de enfrentarse a Albert había llegado.

*Albert bajó de su vehículo y tocó la puerta de la entrada, la hermana María le abrió.

-Señor William

-Hermana María, buenos días ¿se encuentra Candy?

-Sí, ella…

*Vieron los dos que Candy había salido por la ventana corriendo.

-Iré hablar con ella –dijo Albert preocupado, temía que ella estuviese enfadada con él, la fue siguiendo.

*Candy estaba llorando en la colina.

-Pequeña ¿Por qué lloras? Estaba preparando mis cosas para ir a Inglaterra a buscarte, pero tan a tiempo me llegó una carta de Paty que ya te habías regresado a América.

*A Candy le brotaban las lágrimas , no decía ni una sola palabra, temía platicarle de su hijo muerto.

*Candy, vamos a Lakewood, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, necesitamos tiempo a solas para poder digerir todo lo que ha pasado estos meses, hay varios malos entendidos entre nosotros que hay que aclarar.

*El se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros ella sintió desvanecerse, Albert la sostuvo y se sentó en el césped con ella entre sus brazos.

-Ella con mucha dificultad dijo: Albert, pensé que nunca más volvería a verte.

\- El la besó desesperadamente, eran besos llenos de ansiedad, de necesidad de tenerse el uno al otro. Él le dijo: Candy yo moría con cada día que no te veía, me hiciste tanta falta ahora que murió Eliza.-

-Eliza ¿qué?

-Ven conmigo a Lakewood, te contaré todo lo que hemos pasado los Andrew en tu ausencia.

*Albert se puso de pie y la ayudó a pararse.

-Hermana María, Señorita Pony me llevaré a Candy por unos días a Lakewood, luego vendré para conversar con ustedes de algo muy importante.

-Si Señor William, lo estaremos esperando.

 **LAKEWOOD**

Candy se durmió en el auto mientras Albert conducía, al llegar a la Mansión en Lakewood, el detuvo el carro y la llevó en brazos dentro de la mansión, a una de las habitaciones.

*La puso sobre la cama y se sentó en un sillón frente a ella, esperando a que se despertara.

Candy abrió los ojos y dijo: ¡Albert!, tengo que decirte…

-No digas nada Candy, necesitamos estar juntos, por todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados.

-Albert, es que hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte

*Ella se sentó en la cama

*Él se sentó a su lado y le dijo: Lo sé, pero ahora deseo amarte, necesitamos consolarnos.

*Albert tomó su rostro y se acercó a ella para besarla.

-¡Candy, todo este tiempo alejados!

Ella pensó: Estaré con él, y luego le diré la verdad, sé que me dejará, pero tan siquiera lo habré amado una vez más.

*Se desnudaron, Albert recorrió con besos todo su cuerpo, se detuvo en su boca, Candy disfrutaba de sus caricias, él entraba en ella lentamente, mientras se amaban se miraban a los ojos. - Albert te amo-le decía Candy- me hiciste falta.

*Se terminaron de amar y él le dijo: Cuando estaba listo para irte a buscar el amante de Eliza intentó matarme, porque pensó que yo había sido el asesino de su bebé, le dije la verdad que Eliza mató el niño, en ese momento entró George, forcejearon y George salió herido gravemente, me quedé a cuidarlo, se lo debía por toda la fidelidad que siempre había mostrado a nuestra familia, y los pronósticos de que sobreviviera eran pesimistas, yo no quería que falleciera mientras me iba de viaje.

-Lo entiendo Albert, estuvo bien que te quedaras con él, hasta que estuviera fuera de peligro.

*Luego Eliza entró a la Mansión, pudimos detenerla y enjuiciarla por la muerte del bebé y por haber atentado contra la vida de tía Elroy, la encontraron culpable, ella confesó que embarazarse había sido un accidente, no deseaba tener al bebé y que por eso se había aventado de las escaleras para que no naciera, ¡no creí lo que mis oídos escuchaban!, ¿Cómo puede hacer eso una persona? Matar a su propio bebé, me horroricé por completo, Chase no pudo soportar el descaro de Eliza y en un descuido de quien lo estaba custodiando tomó la pistola y le disparó.

-¡Pobre Eliza! ¡Morir de esa forma!- dijo Candy con lamento.

-¡se lo merecía! No la compadezcas Candy, además es por eso que ahora podremos casarnos.

-Albert yo creo que…

-No digas nada por ahora Candy, durmamos así como estamos abrazados, estoy cansando, sólo en tus brazos puedo encontrar esa paz que necesito.

*Albert se durmió.

*Al día siguiente Candy se despertó, vio que Albert no estaba a su lado, llegó una mucama y le dijo: Señorita Candy la bañera está lista, el Señor Andrew ha dispuesto que cuando termine le avisemos para que desayunen juntos.

*Candy se bañó, pensaba: ¿Cómo le diré que tuvimos un hijo y que murió?,¿De qué manera tomará la noticia? ¡Me reclamará por no habérselo dicho antes?, ¿Me rechazará después de confesárselo?

*Cuando salió Candy del baño, escuchó la risa de un bebé.

-¿Un bebé en Lakewood? ¿Quién será?

*Candy acudió al lugar de donde provenía la risa del pequeño, al abrir la puerta se asombró de ver a Albert jugando con el bebé, le hacía cosquillas en su barriguita con la boca y el bebé reía.

*Albert se dio cuenta que Candy estaba observándolo con asombro.

-Acércate Candy, ¡ven a verlo!

*Ella se acercó con cuidado y dijo: ¿De quién es? ¡Es hermoso!

-¡Tuve que adoptarlo!- dijo Albert

-¿Tuviste? ¿Es de algún Andrew?

Albert sonriente contestó: Si, del patriarca de los Andrew

-Albert el patriarca de los Andrew eres tú-dijo Candy confundida.

-Así es Candy.

-Albert no entiendo, ¿acaso estuviste con alguien más?

-Candy ¿no lo reconoces? ¿No ves sus pecas?

-Si veo sus pecas, pero explícame

-Quédate un momento con él, iré a darle unas instrucciones a George.

*Albert salió de la habitación, Candy miró al bebé y lo sostuvo en sus brazos, el niño sonreía, a Candy se le salieron las lágrimas.

-¡Qué lindo eres! podría decir que eres hijo de Albert, tienes pequitas en la nariz igual que yo, ¡te lucen muy bien! Vaya tienes una pulsera con el emblema Andrew .

*Albert regresó y encontró a Candy besando al niño y dijo: ¡Por fin estamos los tres juntos!, ¡Nunca más nos separaremos!

*Candy lo miró y dijo: Albert tengo que confesarte algo

*Le entregó el bebé a Albert.

-Dime Candy, ¿Qué me quieres decir?

-Yo me embaracé de ti, tuvimos un bebé y …

-Y aquí lo tenemos presente- completó la frase Albert

-Albert lo que quiero decirte es que nuestro hijo…

-Nuestro hijo es este bebé Candy, El Señor Anderson me lo trajo de Canadá, Frederick te mintió, no lo secuestraron, ni murió sino me lo llevaron a Chicago, a fin de que le quedara el camino libre a Frederick para conquistarte.

-Albert ¿Qué estás diciendo?- preguntó Candy con los ojos muy abiertos, Candy temblaba de la emoción

-¡Que nuestro hijo está vivo y lo tengo en mis brazos!

-¡Mi hijo! ¡Albert! ¿Porque no me lo dijiste en cuanto me viste?

-Porque quizás te hubieses desmayado, quería que estuvieras tranquila.

Candy se lo arrebató y besó incesantemente al bebé: ¡Mi bebé está vivo! ¡Lo tengo en mis brazos! ¡Respira! ¡Dios mío gracias! ¡Gracias por devolverme a mi bebé!

*Albert los abrazó y dijo: Nunca más nos separaremos.

*Bajaron a desayunar, la Señora Elroy, Archie, Annie y George los estaban esperando, Albert tenía en brazos al pequeño

*Candy se sorprendió de ver a la tía abuela restablecida: ¡Tía Elroy! ¡Usted de pie!

-Así es Candy, el pequeño William me dio la motivación para sanar, en cuanto lo llevaron a Chicago mi salud mejoró, hija quiero pedirte perdón por haberme entrometido entre William y tú, Sara y yo planeamos todo para que William se casara con Eliza, y mira toda la tragedia que ocasionamos. ¡Perdóname Candy!

*Candy y la señora Elroy se abrazaron: Candy le dijo: No tengo nada de que perdonarle, ya todo está olvidado.

*Archie y Annie estaban sonrientes de ver la escena.

 **CHICAGO**

Albert llevó a Candy a un restaurante muy lujoso a ella le pareció raro que ellos eran los únicos comensales, la mesa estaba hermosamente decorada.

-Albert, debimos traer al niño

-No te preocupes por él, la tía Elroy vigila que la niñera lo cuide muy bien.

*Había un pianista, violinista y un chelista tocando una hermosa melodía.

-Candy observó el lugar y le dijo: ¡Este lugar es hermoso Albert! ¿Por qué está casi vacío? ¿Es muy caro?

-Candy ¡Por favor no te fijes en pequeñeces! Quise crear un ambiente romántico y agradable.

-Candy, quiero decirte que quiero que unamos nuestras vidas para siempre, creo que estabas destinada para mi desde que naciste, perdóname por haber sido egoísta al principio, quiero que olvidemos todo los que nos hizo sufrir, ahora quiero pasar toda mi vida tratando de hacerte feliz.

-Albert , se puso de pie, luego se hincó ante Candy y dijo: ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Candy lo miró sorprendida ¡Si Albert!

*El personal del restaurante les aplaudieron

*Albert le puso el anillo y Candy lloraba de felicidad.

*Pasaron algunos días, Candy salió con Annie para medirse el vestido de novia antes de entrar a la casa de modas, Frederick se le puso en el camino.

*Los hombres de Albert se pusieron alertas para proteger a Candy, disimuladamente le apuntaron con pistolas ocultas.

-Candy vine a buscarte, no puedes casarte con él-dijo Frederick

*Candy lo miró con furia y lo cacheteó: ¡Nunca más me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra Frederick! ¡No creí que tuvieras el descaro de acercarte de nuevo a mí! Después de todo lo que me hiciste sufrir.

-¡Él se interpuso entre nosotros Candy!- replicó Frederick

-Yo ya lo amaba Frederick, no quiero verte más, haz tu vida, con una chica que te ame, olvídate de mí.

-¡No podré hacerlo! ¡sólo puedo ser feliz contigo!

*Señorita Candy, no queremos que se exponga debemos entrar al establecimiento.-dijeron los guardaespaldas.

*Candy miró el aspecto de Frederick, ojeroso, desaliñado, sin rasurarse y tuvo compasión de él.

-Te perdono Frederick, deseo que algún día alcances la felicidad, yo ahora soy Feliz a lado de Albert, adiós.

*Días después Candy se enteró que Albert tenía pruebas de algunos negocios turbios de los Anderson y le pidió que no actuara en contra de ellos.

-Candy independientemente de lo que te hicieron, el Señor Anderson es infractor de la Ley.

-Por favor Albert no hagas nada en contra de ellos, a la Ley le corresponde investigar y actuar, tú no te metas en eso, a pesar de todo tuvo compasión y te trajo al niño, pudo haberlo dejado en un hospicio o matarlo pero no lo hizo, olvidemos todo lo que nos hizo sufrir Albert y perdonemos.

-Está bien Candy, te complaceré.

*Todo el clan Andrew estaba reunido, sería una boda familiar, no querían reporteros cerca, después de eso los Rubios se irían unos años lejos de Chicago hasta que se calmaran los rumores, todo el escándalo en que estaba envuelta la familia se olvidaría, sólo el tiempo podría hacer eso.

Invitaron a los amigos más cercanos, al Doctor Martin, a todo el hogar de Pony, a las compañeras de Candy del hospital, a Mary jane.

Se escucharon las gaitas por todo la alfombra en el Salón principal de la Mansión Andrew, Candy tenía un hermoso vestido, por fin unirían sus vidas, tendrían la bendición de Dios, todo lo malo que habían hecho en el pasado estaba perdonado, ahora estarían juntos disfrutando de su amor.

El ministro dijo:

1\. Dios estableció la familia cuando unió a Adán y Eva en matrimonio e instituyó su relación como un pacto y compromiso de por vida para con Dios y el uno con el otro (Génesis 2:22-24; Isaías 49:15); que el matrimonio y otras relaciones familiares pueden cumplir su completo potencial así diseñado solamente en la medida en que cada miembro esté individualmente reconciliado con Dios y santificado a través de la obra y Señorío de Jesucristo; y que Dios ordenó a la familia como una institución social diseñada para reflejar Su imagen en la tierra, para traer la tierra a la sumisión a Su plan, y para ser fructífera y multiplicarse (Efesios 5:22, 23; Génesis 1:27, 28)…

Después de dar la meditación hicieron la liturgia matrimonial donde hicieron sus votos para cuidarse, amarse, y respetarse hasta que la muerte los separara.

 **PROPIEDAD ANDREW EN ESCOCIA.**

Albert llegó a la Mansión, Candy lo estaba esperando ansiosa, el pequeño Will ya había cumplido los 6 años, Alistair el segundo niño de los Rubios tenía 3 años.

Albert entró a su casa y se le hizo raro que nadie lo recibiera en su cumpleaños, al entrar al comedor todos gritaron: ¡Sorpresa!

Candy y sus hijos se aventaron en sus brazos.

Estaba la familia de Archie, George y la Señora Elroy.

-¡Papá te tenemos un regalo! –dijo el pequeño Will

-Albert abrió la caja y eran unos pañales.

*El puso una cara de confusión.

-¿No sabes qué significa eso? –preguntó Candy

*Albert se quedó pensativo y la Señora Elroy desesperada dijo: ¡Que tendrán otro bebé!

*Albert miró a Candy y dijo: ¿Es cierto eso?

Tío, ustedes no pierden el tiempo-dijo Archie sonriente

Albert abrazó a Candy y la besó, luego besó a sus hijos y dijo: Gracias por venir a Escocia a festejar mi cumpleaños, y gracias a ti Candy por darme esta hermosa sorpresa.

La Señora Elroy dijo: Ahora pasemos a la mesa, daremos a Dios gracias por tu vida y por los cuidados y bendiciones que te ha dado.

Todos cerraron sus ojos y dieron Gracias a Dios por todos los años de felicidad que les había permitido vivir, confiando que en el futuro Dios estaría con ellos por siempre.

 **FIN**

Les quiero agradecer a todas mis lectoras por haber seguido el Fic.

 **Les agradezco a Glenda, Stormaw, Tania Lizbeth, Loren Rios, Carolina Macias, Luz, Alejandra, Manuela Saavedra, Susana Rojas, Paula, Kira anima, Maravilla 121, Flakita Amjr, Rocio CR, Sayuri 1707, Chidamami, Mary Andrew, Sandra Casillas, patriciaandrade20, Gladys, Deicj89, Diana Lujan, Patty Martinez, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Yuleni paredes, Dairys, Jenny, Jahzeel, Brisi, Eliza Sq, Locadeamor, Gina Riquelme, Mary Star, Elsy82, Leslie Argyll, Angelnr, Lita0411, Flaquita.**


End file.
